The Time of Our Lives
by AlexMichele
Summary: Harry and Ginny take on the world together as a brand new couple rebuilding their lives after the war.
1. A Christmas Surprise

Hello!  
So, before you begin reading I have a couple of things for you.

1\. I wrote this story many many years ago. It is not finished, I make no promises as to if I ever will finish it, but I plan to upload all I have as I go back and edit. Hopefully you will still enjoy it all the same!  
2\. My timeline does get a little odd in places, but I do not plan to fix it as it would create an entirely new story that I don't have time to write.

3\. I thought that I had uploaded this story back when I first was writing it, and thought that I would come and just re-upload edits, but apparently the story is no longer on my site, so it's like uploading a new story! :)

Enjoy!  
~Alex Michele

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Christmas Surprise**

It was the first Christmas after the final battle. The first Christmas that was something other than normal. The atmosphere was joyful, yet sad. Harry walked across the snow-covered ground towards the Weasley Burrow. He almost lived here; if it weren't for number twelve Grimmauld Place, he would live here. He was here now to pick up his seventeen year old girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, for their Christmas Eve date. He wanted to get her out of the house for a while. He knew Mrs. Weasley would be moping around the house still grieving for her lost son. He knew it took Mrs. Weasley a long time to recover from something like this, and he had a surprise for Ginny.

He walked right in to find Mrs. Weasley making dinner.

"Hello Dearie," Mrs. Weasley said, patting his arm as he had made a move to hug her.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley," he replied.

"Ginny's in her room. Knock before you enter, she might not be done getting ready." Harry released Mrs. Weasley and headed up the stairs to the third story bedroom he knew was Ginny's.

"Knock, Knock," he said opening her door. It'd been a little over two weeks since he'd seen her last.

"Harry!" she exclaimed throwing herself at him. He laughed as he embraced her warm hug.

"Miss me much?" he smiled as she tilted her head to look into his shining green eyes. She smiled.

"Just a little," she replied as she snuggled her head against his chest.

"Are you all set?" She pulled back quickly kissing him before walking across the room to retrieve her cloak and bag. She nodded her head and took his hand. Together they walked back into the kitchen

"What time should we return?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley.

"By ten if you don't mind. I'd like to have some family time before bed. Ron's out with Hermione until then," she said

"See you then mum," Ginny said hugging her mother before she walked outside into the brisk cool air with Harry.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Out for dinner and then maybe shopping."

"I told you, I don't want anything but to be with you," she sighed. Harry only smiled.

"That's exactly what you'll be getting. We're apparating here," he said. Ginny, who really had missed her sixth year due to Voldemort and the death eaters, had not learned to apparaite as the rest of them had done. Harry pulled her close knowing how uncomfortable side along apparition was, and turned on the spot. In a matter of two seconds they were in front of the diner they would be eating at. Ginny shrugged her shoulders from his comment and said nothing.

The two of them talked about their plans for next year. Hogwarts would re-open and have twice as many first years. The entire school was to repeat the year they were supposed to have come out of, and they couldn't really hold the new first years back. This was so that the students could have a proper year and learn the things they didn't. Any seventeen year old who was in their seventh year had a choice if they returned or not. At this rate, few from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were to return and no Slytherins were returning. Most of the Gyrffindors were returning including Ron and Hermione. Harry however was not so sure.

"I really like the idea of you being with me one last year," Ginny said.

"I'm not sure I want to go back though," Harry paused, "I'm already the world's greatest wizard." Ginny smiled. The thought that The Harry Potter was her boyfriend was something she was more than proud of. She also knew how difficult it would be having him at Hogwarts, all the other girls would be jealous. Harry could have any girl he wanted, but he had Ginny.

"I'll keep everyone away. I mean, have you seen my bat-bogey?" Harry laughed.

"I think it would be the other way around. I'll have to keep the jealous girls from jinxing you."

"Well, I still think you should return. Ron and Hermione will be there. Neville, Luna, and I will be there. What would you do without us anyways?" she batted her eyes at him.

"I'd think of something, but I'd miss you all." Ginny sighed. She couldn't tell if she was winning this battle or losing it.

"Are you ready to go now? I have something I'd like to do before I take you home," Harry said standing up from the table.

"No Christmas presents," Ginny said sternly following suit.

"It's a present, but it's for more than just Christmas. Why is it anyways that I can't give you presents?"

" _You_ are my present. Besides, I don't want anything else," she retaliated with an emphasis on the "You". Harry nodded his head and they walked outside leaving the sickles on the table.

"Alright, well we're apparating here," within seconds they were in Ginny's garden.

"I thought we were going shopping?" Ginny questioned.

"I had said maybe, but I changed my mind. I have what I want. I couldn't think of a better place than here, this is where we first came after the final battle," he took both her hands in his. "It was here that I realized, I can't live without you. I think that you realized that you couldn't live without me then too, and so," he paused to take a small box from his pocket. Ginny stared at him wanting to shake her head but found herself not being able to move. He held the box in his hand and pushed it towards her.

"Ginevera Molly Weasley," he said, opening the box to reveal a gold ring with small shining silver diamonds on top. "Will you marry me?" Tears of happiness began to fall from Ginny's eyes, the coldness of the air causing them to sting her face. She took the box from his hand and gently lifted the ring. She placed it in his hand along with her left hand.

When he put it on her she wrapped both her arms around his neck and began to passionately kiss him.

"I would be honored to marry the great Harry Potter. I love you," she said when she finally pulled away wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas Ginny," he said pulling her a little closer.

They walked around the house, hand in hand to the kitchen door.

"What am I going to tell my parents?" Ginny stopped abruptly in her tracks.

"Your dad already knows. I needed some advice. As for your mum, well, I was hoping that you would be able to answer that one." Ginny chuckled.

"Maybe we should wait to tell her. It's the first Christmas without both the twins. Mum's still devastated," she sighed.

"What about you? I know you miss him just as much,"

"Yeah, it's a lot quieter here. George isn't the same, Percy isn't the same, it's really still a sore topic all around. I'm doing alright, I think Ron's the best out of us all but Dad and I are staying strong." Harry squeezed her hand as they walked the rest of the way into the house.

"You're home early," Mrs. Weasley said as they walked in. She was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands. Ginny quickly pocketed her left hand.

"We decided to just have dinner," Harry said.

"You could have stayed out later if you wanted. Arthur will be home soon and then when Ron and Hermione get here I'd like to have some family time, and Harry, you and Hermione are not excluded for that. I'd like to have you both here." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"All right Mrs. Weasley," Harry nodded his head.

"We'll be upstairs," Ginny said dragging Harry along with her.

"If you had kept standing there she'd have never shut up," Ginny said as she closed her bedroom door behind them. Harry took off his cloak, took Ginny's from her, and hung them on the back of her the chair at her desk. When he turned around Ginny was making faces on her frost-covered window. He crept up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she replied leaning her head back against him. "Mrs. Potter," she said aloud, "Ginny Potter. It has a nice sound," she smiled, looking at the gold and silver ring on her finger. "It's beautiful."

"It was my mothers. McGonagall found a box addressed to me in the headmasters office, from Snape of all people. Inside the box was that ring and a note," he pulled it out of his back pocket, and moved to sit down on the bed. Naturally, Ginny followed.

Potter,

I visited your parent's house seventeen years ago after the Dark Lord had killed all but you. It was I who turned you over to Dumbledore and officially reported them dead. I was so angry with the Dark Lord for killing your mother that I teamed up with Dumbledore to help keep you safe. I loved her. I took this ring from her finger the night that I found them and I am now returning it to her by giving it to you to give to the girl of your dreams, whether it is Miss Chang, Miss. Weasley, or some other girl. I think that your parents would have wanted that.

With all due respect,

Severus Snape

"Cho?" Ginny questioned after reading the note.

"She is my ex girlfriend, I really liked her."

"So you weren't just dating her to make me jealous?"

"Ginny, I didn't know you liked me then. I didn't know I liked you until I saw you with Dean!"

"That's why Dean and I had so many arguments at the end you know," she whispered.

"Why?"

"When I realized that you finally liked me back, Dean just became a pain. He wasn't you. He knew that I didn't like him anymore, but he didn't want to let me go." Harry nodded his head. He remembered this all too well. He and Ron both were ready to smash Dean's face in for it.

There was a knock on the door as it slowly opened. "Ginny, Harry," Hermione's face appeared in the doorway, "You can come down now, everyone's here," she said smiling.

"Someone else had a perfect Christmas eve," Ginny giggled after Hermione had gone downstairs.

"For now, put the ring back in the box" Harry suggested.

"No way! I'll just put it on my other hand. It'll cause less suspicion there," Harry smiled.

"I love you," he said as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"I love you too. We should head down now," They headed down into the family room where everyone was waiting.

"Merry Christmas Ginny, Harry," Mr. Weasley said as they joined the group.

"Merry Christmas dad," Ginny said hugging him.

"Merry Christmas sir," Harry followed.

"Did you do it?" Mr. Weasley whispered to Harry looking at his only daughter's left hand.

"Right hand," Harry replied back in a whisper. Mr. Weasley's face lit up with a questioning expression.

"Don't want mum to see it," Harry added.

"There's a stack of presents for everyone. I thought we might enjoy some presents tonight and then the rest following breakfast in the morning. Arthur, help me pass them out please," Mrs. Weasley spoke up. Mr. Weasley quickly flitted to her side.

They all sat around opening their presents, talking, smiling, having the best of times when suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door.

"I wonder who would be here at this time of night," Mrs. Weasley said as she arose to answer the door. Mr. Weasley quickly followed. The rest of the Weasleys' along with Harry and Hermione all looked at one another puzzled.

"Bill!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "I haven't heard from you in over a week! Come in, come in, where's Fleur?"

"She'll be 'round in a moment. Is all the family here?" Bills booming voice sounded.

"All but Charlie, Harry and Hermione are here if that counts," Mrs. Weasley said as Fleur came around the corner. She looked like a scared little girl whose mother had wrapped her in many robes to keep out the cold.

"Fleur dear are you really that cold?" Mrs. Weasley asked. At this, the remaining Weasleys and Harry and Hermione gathered around the kitchen door so they could hear more of what was going on. Ron sniggered at the comment and whispered to Hermione

"Is she mental? Fleur's been known to be a cold bit..." he was cut off before he could call her an evil witch.

"Hush Ron, she's not that bad anymore."

"It's actually a long story," They heard Bill say.

"Come into the family room Molly, give them some space," Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder. The six who were crowded in the doorway scurried back to their former places. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat down in their chairs as Bill and Fleur entered the room.

"Merry Christmas Weasleys," Bill said, "Fleur and I have an announcement to make." Fleur smiled at him as he helped her take her many coats off. When she was finally wearing only her favorite sweater they could all clearly see their announcement.

"'We're going to have a baby!" Fleur spoke up. Mrs. Weasley began to uncontrollably sob.

"I've been so worried!" she choked out through her tears, "I haven't heard from either of you in months, your letters have been so short lived, when I've tried to come visit you always tell me that she's sick. Bill, you could have told me."

"We wanted to surprise everyone," Bill said in an attempt to comfort his mother.

"Molly, dear, come on. It'll be easier for you to calm down in another room," Mr. Weasley said to his wife as he stood to lead her out of the room.

"I'll be back. I'd like a chance to talk to you," he whispered to Bill.

"Here Fleur, have a seat," Percy said jumping out of his chair so that she could sit.

"Thank you," she replied. "Ermione, Beel and I 'ave talked about you being 'ze Godmozzer," Fleur said, "We wanted to be sure that our leetle baby could 'ave someone outside of 'ze family to look up to." Hermione smiled and was about to open her mouth to reply when she heard Ron give a cough when Fleur mentioned "Outside of the family" and could only wonder what he was coughing about.

"I'd love to Fleur. I couldn't be more honored," Hermione answered after glaring at Ron whose ear tips turned bright red as he shrugged at her.

Harry looked at how happy Bill and Fleur seemed to be. He couldn't help but think of his parents. He wondered if Sirius looked as proud as Hermione did when they named him to be his godfather.

"You alright?" Ginny whispered touching his arm.

"I'll be okay," he replied shaking her hand away. She looked offended, oh how he hated that look, but there would be time to talk later. He didn't know how to start to talk to her about it.

Mr. Weasley came back into the room.

"All right Weasleys' it's nearly midnight, time to get to bed," he said. "Bill, you and Fleur are welcome to stay for a while."

"Merry Christmas and congratulations Bill, Fleur," Percy said standing up. He gave them each a hug and kissed Fleur on the cheek. He was the first to leave the room. George followed Percy's example next, without kissing Fleur. After all the "congratulations", "Merry Christmases", and "goodnights" were said, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny headed up the stairs.

"Are you going home?" Ginny whispered to Harry as they reached the second floor landing.

"Do you want me to?" he asked as he watched Ron and Hermione continue ascending the stairs. He was hoping she'd say no.

"Hermione will be going home. Her parents want to spend the final Christmas with her as she's moving out next summer." Harry nodded his head. Of course she would know that before he would. Aside from Ron and Harry, Ginny was Hermione's best friend.

"You didn't answer my question. I'll stay if you want me to," Harry said drawing her close. They were standing in front of her room. She wrapped her arms around his neck looking into his emerald green eyes.

"Until I fall asleep," she began, "But I want you back for breakfast tomorrow," she said dreamy like. She always lost her train of thought when she looked into his eyes. Harry chuckled as he lifted her off her feet. She was now eye level with him.

"I love you," he said as her carried her into her room.

"I love you too," she began to kiss him, catching him off guard, and the pair stumbled to the ground.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Hermione and Ron came running in. Harry and Ginny were in a pile, their arms and legs tangled together and they were laughing. Ron was surprised. He hadn't heard his sister laugh so merrily in a very long time.

"We fell," Ginny finally was able to say through her laughter, after she and Harry sat up.

"You two are nuts," Ron said shaking his head and smiling. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the couple as well.

"Well, Merry Christmas you two, see you in the morning," Hermione said as she took Ron's hand and led him back into the hallway. Ginny leaned her head over onto Harry's shoulder.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that since before the world turned upside down," Harry said hugging her.

"I haven't been this happy since then. So many things have gone wrong and been an absolute mess. You make me happy. That's not even a piece of how much I love you," she replied moving her ring from her right hand back to her left.

Harry tilted her head so he could kiss her. This kiss was a much more intense one. Ginny was the one who unwillingly pulled back before they began to tear their clothes off.

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Its okay," he whispered back moving her hair from her face. Suddenly they heard footsteps in the hall.

"Quick! Pretend we're asleep," Ginny said jumping up and into her bed dragging Harry with her. With a flick of her wand, the lights went out as Harry scrambled to fix himself next to her throwing his wand and glasses on the table beside her bed. Ginny quickly threw her wand onto the table only for it to roll onto the floor, and she snuggled down beside Harry.

They had been situated almost a full minute before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley opened the bedroom door. Mrs. Weasley noticed Harry first.

"Arthur! She's sleeping with him!" she whisper yelled.

"Shit," Harry heard Ginny say under her breath.

"Calm down Molly. Look, they've not done anything, they're both still in their clothes."

"Yes, but," Mrs. Weasley began to argue.

"Look," Mr. Weasley walked over and uncovered them to reveal two fully clothed bodies snuggled together.

"Arthur, what's that?" Mrs. Weasley said pointing clearly at the glistening ring on Ginny's left hand that was draped across Harry.

"Shit!" Ginny whispered again. Harry wanted to laugh but dared not to for it might give them away.

"What Molly? Are you all right tonight? You've been really out of character," Mr. Weasley said as he began to lead her away from the fake sleeping pair.

"Her left hand Arthur, don't play dumb!" tears began to fall from her eyes again. They stopped in the doorway. "Our eldest shows up after a week of me worrying sick, only for me to find that we're finally going to be grandparents, our oldest twin isn't here with us this year and our only daughter's engaged and hasn't told me!" she was in full sobs again. Mr. Weasley tried to comfort her.

"Bill and Fleur wanted to surprise us, that isn't too much to ask. Fred's in a better place, somewhere where he can't and won't be harmed again, and Harry only proposed tonight."

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" she shouted, causing Harry and Ginny to flinch.

"Molly, calm down, Harry wanted some manly advice. He wanted to make sure he did it right, the traditional way. We're the only adult's he has left to turn to. Everyone else he could have asked is gone. Maybe they wanted to tell you and I in private before telling the boys. It's okay sweetheart."

"No, Arthur, it's not okay," she said crying silently.

"Look," he said turning her so that they both faced Harry and Ginny, "She's happy. Ron said he heard her laugh a bit ago didn't he? She hasn't been this happy since before they were together the first time. Have you seen her at peace since then? I know I haven't. He's the world's greatest wizard now, and we should be honored to have him join our family. We can trust that he'll take care of her. I wouldn't want her to be with anyone else. I know he loves her. She's my baby girl too you know, I wouldn't allow just anyone to change her name." Ginny and Harry had never heard Mr. Weasley express his feelings so thoroughly. Mrs. Weasley sniffled as Mr. Weasley wrapped his arms around her.

"I've always wanted him to be a part of the family."

"And now he will be. Do me a favor, act surprised when they finally do tell you. Don't ruin it for them."

"I'll try."

"Oh, and Mollywobbles?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you," she laughed.

"I love you too dear," she said taking her husband's hand as he led her out of the room shutting the door behind them

When they were sure that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone to bed Ginny sat up. Harry of course followed.

"I never knew my parents felt that way."

"I never knew you were that unhappy," Harry retaliated, putting his glasses back on. He didn't know how she had gotten through their separation earlier in the year. They had never talked about it. Ginny ignored him and moved to pick her wand up off of the floor and lay it beside Harry's.

"I was completely miserable knowing that you were out there and there was a chance that you wouldn't return. You said earlier that it wasn't until that first night that you realized you couldn't live without me. I have to say that I realized I couldn't live without you around the time of Dumbledore's funeral, and even more when you took off and left me. It killed me not knowing when I'd see you again."

"Well, you won't have to live without me. I'll never leave you like that again, even if it is for your own good. I know now that you can handle anything that gets thrown our direction." Ginny nodded her head as Harry pulled her close. "I missed you more than Ron and Hermione even knew. It killed me having to leave here without you when the Death Eaters attacked. But I had been foolish, and promised Ron I wouldn't even so much as look at you after he caught us kissing."

"I love you," Ginny whispered.

"As I love you," he smiled kissing the top of her head.

"I'm starting to get sleepy. Will you stay all night?" She asked looking up into his shiny green eyes.

"I think it'll be easier that way. Especially if you want me around in the morning."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Night Ginny," he replied kissing her one last time before they snuggled down in her bed.


	2. Christmas Day

Hello! I will use the space above a new chapter to reply to any reviews that I cannot directly message.

Guest #1: you are completely right. That isn't something I had thought of, but it would change that scene too much for me to go back and revise it otherwise. I may consider doing so at a later time though.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Christmas Day**

"Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley said opening the curtains in Ginny's room to wake Ginny and Harry. Ginny was used to this and simply turned over, putting her face in her pillow. Harry pulled the blanket over their heads.

"Come on you two, up, up," Mrs. Weasley insisted, pulling the blanket from Harry and shaking her daughters arm.

"Mum," Ginny whined.

"No whining, it's Christmas day, the boys are all waking up and coming down. Breakfast is in twenty," she left closing the door behind her. Ginny rolled over bumping into Harry.

"You stayed!" she exclaimed snuggling against him. He chuckled smelling the sweet fragrance of her hair.

"I said I would."

"I thought it was all just a dream," she said moving so that she could see the ring glittering on her finger.

"Come on Ginny, get up!" Ron said bursting into her room. "Oi! Mum wouldn't let Hermione stay!" he said when he saw his best mate in is sister's bed.

"She couldn't say much if we were already asleep when she found out," Ginny said sitting up, fixing her hair so that it wasn't in her face. Harry rolled over and suddenly found himself on the floor. Ginny began laughing, the same happy twinkling laugh that she had last night. This time all the Weasley's heard her. They had all come running when they heard something hit the floor.

"I'm s-s-sorry," she said through her laughter. She climbed out of her bed to attempt to help him up.

"Its okay," he said wiping the tears of happiness from her eyes. He too was laughing. She kissed him deeply not really caring that the rest of her family was watching. Hearing her laugh lifted everyone's spirits. The Weasleys were all in a cheerful mood. No one had seen Ginny this happy since long before Albus Dumbledore's funeral.

When everyone had come downstairs and had breakfast, Hermione appeared with both her parents.

"Merry Christmas!" The Grangers chimed. They spent most of their stay with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were absolutely fascinated by them. After dinner, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went up to the toasty warm attic to watch the snow fall through the little window, the girls cuddled against both boys.

"Have you decided on Hogwarts yet?" Hermione asked Harry.

"No, Ginny here has been trying to persuade me to come back, but I haven't really thought about it much." In truth, he wanted to talk to someone about it. All the people he knew and trusted were dead now, other than of course the Weasleys.

"Harry!" Ron said breaking into Harry's thoughts, "you two are engaged!?" he shouted, pointing at Ginny's ring.

"Not so loud Ron! No one else knows yet," Ginny scolded.

"I proposed yesterday, why is everyone surprised?" he asked.

"No one expects it," Hermione said quietly, "I mean, it's so early, things have just began to right themselves; she's not even eighteen yet."

"I'll be eighteen in two months, but I'm still of age" Ginny retaliated.

"Well, it's too late, and I didn't want to wait forever," Harry said, "I'll never look at anyone else anyways."

"People wouldn't question if I proposed to Hermione, but everyone's going to be surprised at how fast you two decided to get married. Does mum know?" Ron asked. Hermione blushed at this. She was beginning to wonder if he had even considered the two of them as something more.

"Why though? It's a dumb thing to question," Ginny said. "Mum does know, but we didn't tell her. She saw the ring last night when she and dad came to check up on me. Dad made her promise not to say anything about it."

"There isn't a real reason other than its really happening so fast. You two haven't been together for that long. Most people don't know that you were together before Dumbledore died, let alone that you broke up at his funeral," Hermione put in before she could be interrupted. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy for you. You've both liked each other for as long as I can remember," she smiled.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you too," Ron said, "You're a better man than anyone else she's dated. And, you're pretty much already a part of the family. It'll be nice when it's official," he too smiled.

"Knock knock," Mrs. Weasley said opening the attic door, "Hermione, your parents are getting ready to leave. They'd like to have a quick word with you before they go," she said walking away and shutting the door behind her.

"How much do you think she heard?" Ron asked.

"Does it really matter?" Ginny grumbled. Ron was starting to get on her nerves.

"I'll be back I hope," Hermione said standing up to see what her parents wanted.

"I'll come with you," Ron said following her. When Ron and Hermione had left the room Harry spoke to Ginny.

"Are you alright?" he asked pulling her closer and hugging her to him. She snuggled into his chest.

"Ron's just irritating me; I don't know why or where it came from. It's unusual, even for me."

"It's all irritating for me too, but that doesn't change anything. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ginny for goodness sake, wake up. It's just after three thirty, if you don't get up now you'll never be able to sleep tonight," Mrs. Weasley said shaking her daughter awake. Ginny sat up. She was in her room.

"How'd I get in here? Where's Harry?" she asked, remembering that she was last with him and they were in the attic.

"You fell asleep. He brought you in here and put you in bed. He went back to Grimmauld place, said something about cleaning himself up. Told me to tell you he'll be back before or by dinner." Mrs. Weasley replied. Ginny nodded her head.

"Is it alright if we talk for a bit? He never leaves you alone," Mrs. Weasley asked sitting down on Ginny's bed.

"About?"

"Well, you and Harry. I couldn't help but notice you've got a new ring," Ginny sighed.

"I'm sorry mum, we just didn't know how to tell you, and after Bill and Fleur's announcement we weren't sure we wanted to tell you right away."

"Of course you said yes," Mrs. Weasley's eyes had a tear glistening in them.

"I love him. I always have, I always will. He finally came around and realized he has always loved me too."

"He'll be part of the family now," Mrs. Weasley gushed, "Oh Ginny, I'm so happy. I thought this day would never come. He needs someone like you in his life. I don't doubt for one bit that he wouldn't take care of you in return. He's better than some of your ex's." Mrs. Weasley wiped her tears away

"Ron said the same thing. I'm glad everyone approves." Ginny said almost bitter. She couldn't figure out why everyone was getting under her skin. Mr. Weasley knocked on the open door.

"Ginny, Gwengog Jones is here to see you," he said. Ginny was bewildered. Gwengog had come to see her? She had only sent in an application to join the team last week.

"O-o-okay," she stuttered, climbing out of bed. She ran her hands quickly through her hair and dashed down the stairs.


	3. Christmas Just Got Better

**Chapter 3: Christmas Just Got Better**

"You must be Ginny Weasley," Gwengog said as she caught sight of Ginny, the first female in sight.

"Yes, that would be me." Ginny didn't know what else to say. She dreamed of joining the Holyhead Harpies ever since she was a girl, and here the captain of the team stood before her, holding Quidditch balls.

"You submitted an application wanting to join the team. So what better way to interview you than to see you play myself?" Gwengog said tossing her the quaffle. "Anywhere good we can have a go around here?"

"Yeah, around back, I'll go get my broom and robes and then show you right to it," Ginny said racing up the stairs for her robes, and a good check on her appearance.

It wasn't five minutes later that Gwengog and Ginny were up in the air.

"Do you think anyone else would want to play? It'll be easier that way to see what you can do," Gwengog said motioning to the tall black hair figure walking out their direction.

"Harry!" Ginny called, "Go get Ron and come play!" she smiled at him.

"He's not a Weasley," Gwengog noted.

"That's Harry Potter. My fiancé." Gwengog marveled at the sight of Harry.

"You mean, _the_ Harry Potter?" Ginny smiled and nodded her head.

"Fine, you and your brother against me and Potter," Gwengog said, "Marriage and Quidditch don't usually mix. If you can play against him and still get ten goals before we do then that'll be impressive," she said. Ginny smiled, she could do this. She hoped.

When Harry and Ron were in the air, both boys as keepers they started the game. It wasn't long before Ginny had skillfully intercepted the quaffle as it left Gwengog's hand and flew toward Ron. She swerved and dodged and bolted toward Harry.

"Don't think I'm going to let you win so easy Ginny," Harry said as Ginny pretended to throw the quaffle his direction. When he was distracted trying to block the non-existent object Ginny threw the quaffle for goal one for her.

Gwengog was just a good of a player, but Ginny playing against Harry was her biggest mistake. The score was eight to nine, Ginny in the lead, with the quaffle in hand flying toward Harry. She got just close enough to distract him, quickly kissed him and threw the quaffle behind his head and into the goal for the tenth, and winning, goal for her.

"Unfortunately, that's a very legal move in a school game Weasley, but in a professional game, it isn't allowed. Very impressive game though." Gwengog said when the four of them touched ground. "I do think that if you didn't play against him, and didn't have the fiancé card to your advantage, you still would have won fair and square. What's your favorite position?" Gwengog asked.

"I've played chaser, beater, and seeker, and honestly, they're all fun positions to play. I think chaser is my favorite though." Ginny replied.

"Well, welcome to the team, you're our new chaser," Gwengog said shaking Ginny's hand, "We have two other new recruits as well as you and now that the team is complete we'll need you to be at the Harpies pitch at ten am sharp this Saturday to meet the team and to play a little scrimmage to see how well you three really play," Gwengog smiled.

"Thank you so much, Gwengog," Ginny said, "What about school though? I have my final year to finish."

"Call me Gwen, it's easier that way. Everyone and everywhere is still recovering from the war, so we are taking this season off to train our new people and make sure we have a solid team. Quidditch was pretty much destroyed because of the war," she said sadly. "I've arranged with the Headmistress for weekend practices with you through the year as well," Gwen said. "I'll be seeing you on Saturday then," and she was off with a pop.

When Gwen was gone Ginny shrieked with happiness and hugged Harry.

"I made the team!" She exclaimed.

"What team?" Ron asked.

"The Holyhead Harpies!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Ginny, you didn't tell us that you were trying out for that," Harry said.

"You're not mad are you?" Ginny said, somber as could be.

"No love, follow your dream, don't let me stop you," he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Could you not do that in front of me?" Ron asked before their lips met.

"Could you go somewhere and make yourself useful?" Ginny smirked, closing the distance between her lips and Harry's anyways. Ron sighed. Some days he thought he never understood his sister. He went back to the house to find out when Hermione would be back from her parents house.

When they finally broke away from the kiss, Ginny had a serious look in her face.

"There's only one thing that would make this the best Christmas ever. But there is nowhere it could be done," she whispered turning her head to make sure that no one was around

"What is it that you want?" Harry asked, wondering if her answer was what he thought it might be.

"You," she said, "We can't do it here though, and you know Ron'll be watching our every move."

"There's always Grimmauld place, I can send Kreacher to Hogwarts to help. We'd be totally alone," Harry said. He had assumed correctly.

"What will we tell mum?" she wondered, "Oh!" She exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"I told mum about our engagement. She cornered me just before Gwengog got here." Harry chuckled.

"How'd that go? I'm sorry, I should have been here."

"She was rather calm. Its fine, she told me that you had gone home to change and shower. You even made it back long before dinner," Ginny smiled at him as they begun walking towards the house.

"That's it Ginny! Brilliant," Harry said when Ginny mentioned dinner. "We tell your mum I'm taking you out for dinner again."

"Again?" Ginny chuckled, "I don't know how well that'll work, we just went out a few nights ago."

"True, but it's worth a try. We'll just slip back to Grimmauld place, Kreacher makes the best dinners, and then I'll send him off."

"If you can get mum to approve it," she said smiling.

"Oi, You two!" Ron said coming up to them, "Andromeda's sent you a letter."

"Both of us?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah, here," he threw the letter into Harry's hands and went back inside. Harry looked at Ginny before opening it.

Harry and Ginny,

I know that Remus and Dora have left you both as Teddy's Godparents. However neither of you are really old enough or responsible enough to be his permanent caregivers. I wanted to invite you over for tea later tonight to visit your godchild and meet him for the first time. He's much like his mother, his hair continues to change color, but he looks very much like Remus. The only thing is that we won't be able to tell if he inherited the wolf traits or not. I know we all hope he won't, and I know that even in his death Remus would be thrilled to know his son didn't get his curse.

Send me a reply and let me know if you'll both be in attendance.

Looking forward to seeing you more,

Andromeda Tonks

"I knew I was his godfather," Harry began.

"When you forced me from the room of requirement, I followed Tonks. She went looking for Remus and when she found him glassy eyed, looking her in the face, she must have sensed it was over for her too. She made me promise that I'd be his godmother because she wasn't sure what your fate would be," Ginny said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Harry kissed them away.

"Ginny, love, it'll be okay," he said. He wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"Maybe, we can wait," she said, "we should go see Teddy tonight. We have all the time in the world for each other now." Harry nodded his head. He had been looking forward for some alone time with her at Grimmauld place, but she was right, he hadn't even met his godson yet.

"Shall we send her a reply now?" Harry asked as Ginny detangled herself from Harry's arms only keeping hold of his hand. She nodded. This would be the best Christmas no matter what happened. She had Harry, that's all she could ask for.

It wasn't but six o'clock when Ginny and Harry arrived at Tonks' parent's house. Of course, it was now only dear Andromeda, since Ted died from the snatchers, and Dora herself died in battle. They stood on the doorstep about to knock when they heard a tiny cry from within.

Harry knocked on the door and it opened it to let them in. Andromeda came around the corner with a bottle.

"Come on in, I'm just getting ready to feed him," she said motioning for them to follow her into the sitting room. Harry had been here once, and the place filled him with sad memories. Andromeda lifted the baby from his crib, and placed the bottle in the child's mouth.

"How are you?" She asked as she sat down on the couch. Ginny and Harry sat in the chairs across from her.

"We've been well, how about yourself? You look worn out," Ginny said.

"I'm managing alright Mrs. Weasley, it's been a long while since I've had a baby to look after," she said. Harry had eyes only for Teddy. He was noticing that Teddy's hair was changing color, as if he wasn't sure what color he wanted it. Andromeda saw Harry's gaze.

"His hair changes depending on the people around him. When it's just the two of us, it changes depending on what he wants." She spoke softly looking at Teddy. His hair was starting to settle on a soft ginger color. Neither Ginny nor Harry knew what to say. When Teddy had finished his bottle he lay in Andromeda's arms, wide-awake, shaking his fist in the air.

"Can I hold him?" Harry asked breaking the silence. Andromeda nodded her head. Harry stood and crossed the room. He took the baby from his grandmother's arms. Teddy wasn't a little baby anymore. Harry sat down on the couch beside Andromeda and Ginny sat on the floor at his feet.

Teddy's hair stayed the ginger color it was as Andromeda passed him to his godfather's lap. He seemed to currently like it in between the color of Ginny and Harry's. Harry had a strange feeling. He couldn't explain it, but it was beginning to be intense. He was sure it had something to do with the red headed witch standing beside him.

"Can I hold him when you're done?" Ginny whispered. Teddy giggled and reached for Harry's glasses.

"You two are so serious," Andromeda said causing them to jump. Teddy started to cry.

"It's okay Teddy," Ginny said taking him from Harry. He calmed down at her touch, changing his hair color to match hers. She giggled.

Andromeda eyed Harry more before turning her attention to Ginny. She saw the ring and smiled.

"You'll make a great godparents," Andromeda whispered. Harry nodded his head. It was all he could do.

Andromeda insisted that they stay for dinner. She had been pretty lonely with just her and Teddy. During dinner she took her chance to attack.

"So, as I said earlier, you two seem so serious," she said.

"You could say that," Ginny replied.

"I can see it. The way you move, the way you both reacted to Teddy, it's clear that you're in love," Andromeda said. She chuckled to herself. "I wish you could see how you move. If he moves you adjust yourself around him and if she moves you adjust yourself around her."

"Is that bad?" Harry asked. Ginny blushed.

"Oh no dear boy, it can be intense and somewhat painful to watch, but it's not bad."

Neither Ginny nor Harry knew what to say, they believed that she was reading into their relationship more than she should. Teddy picked that moment to wake from his pre dinner nap.

"Thanks for having us for dinner Andromeda," Ginny said clearing her empty plate off the table as Andromeda handed Teddy another bottle. "Mum will be expecting me home soon." Harry only nodded his head for the seventeenth time that night.

"We'll come by and visit more often," Harry said, "Bye Teddy, be good for your dear grandmother." At this Harry could have sworn that he saw a glint of mischief in Teddy's pale blue eyes. He was definitely Remus's son.

"Bye dears, take care!" Andromeda said walking them to the door.


	4. Thinking About the Future

So, this is the chapter where I realized that my timeline got a little funky. I did my best to make it make sense, but for those of you who are as avid of fans as I once was I apologize if it drives you a little crazy.

Honestly, it's been years since I've looked at this story so even I am in for a surprise with my own writing! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Thinking About the Future**

When they were clear of the house and about to apparaite away Ginny spoke up.

"I know its kinda cold out here, but can we walk for a ways, I wanted to talk to you," she said.

"Yeah, sure," he took her hand and began walking their way towards the hills.

"So Harry," she began. She wasn't quite sure how she wanted to go about this.

"Hmm?" he replied pulling her close to keep her warm.

"What's in store for our future?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. I mean, you'll be off at school, and then be playing for the Harpies, and I've got to undergo some intense Auror training sometime soon." Ginny stayed quiet in thought.

"What were you thinking about?" Harry asked quietly.

"It's been my dream to play with the Harpies since I was a girl. I won't give that up for anything other than to settle down and have a family with you," she said, blushing a deep red.

Harry pulled her close and apparated to Grimmauld place. He took her hand and led her to the sitting room.

"It's not a crazy idea," he said sitting down pulling her beside him. "I've been trying to figure out the feeling I felt holding Teddy and having you so close was about. I feel more and more like we are meant to be. I think that's what it is," Harry said looking down playing with her fingers. "I'd say we start right now," he whispered "But you were right, your mum will want you home soon and if she can't find you at Andromeda's she'll come looking here."

"And, I've only just made the Harpies. Gwen told me that marriage and Quidditch don't mix, that's why she had you play opposite me. We haven't been this alone ever," she ended with a whisper herself.

"Ginny, I-I-I don't think I can. Not tonight, not now, there is too much in our immediate futures," Harry said as quiet as she had.

"Shh, it's okay," she said lightly kissing him.

"This is much harder than it should be. I just wish that I didn't feel like someone will burst in here any time now." Harry said. He had been feeling like Ron, or Mrs. Weasley herself would come through the fireplace at any moment, his main reason for not having already taken her upstairs.

"I wish we could say the hell with it. I mean, I am of age, we are engaged, but I know you're right," Ginny sighed sadly. Just then and owl pecked at the window. Neither of them wanted to move to retrieve it.

"Kreacher, could you get that?" Harry asked quietly. He was sure that his house elf wouldn't approve of the way he and Ginny were sitting, but he didn't want to move. Kreacher appeared in half a second and brought them the letter from the owl.

"Thank you. You're free to head off to Hogwarts until I call you again," Harry said to him. With a snap Kreacher was gone. Ginny took the letter from Harry and opened it. It was from her mom.

Ginny,

I know you're probably enjoying your time with Harry at the moment, Andromeda told me that you left her house on foot. Just promise me you'll be careful and spend the night inside somewhere. You had best be home in the morning by nine o'clock sharp or I will send Ron after you in the morning. You know that all of your brothers would give Harry a beating if they caught him doing something they didn't approve of. Stay with him; don't go wandering off on your own.

With love,

Mum

"I think she's given me the night out," Ginny said showing Harry the letter. Harry read over it.

"There are so many things that could go wrong. I don't want your brothers to beat me," Harry said, setting the letter down on the couch.

"Do you mean to tell me that you, The Boy Who Lived Twice, the one who so fearlessly died for all of us, my hero, are scared of our physical relationship?" she said. He looked like he was offended, but she looked deeper into his eyes. "Don't worry, because I am too," she whispered.

"Ginny," he murmured. She didn't even really give him a chance to think long and hard about this. She knew that he'd succumb with a matter of a gentle kiss. He had meant to tell her that he wasn't terribly afraid of their physical relationship, he was more afraid of her brothers finding out, but losing himself in her kiss as she had planned, he lifted her up off the couch and slowly felt his way across the room continuously kissing her. She giggled. He let her go long enough for them to make it up the stairs and into the first bedroom they came across.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" she whispered as he brought their lips back together and dragged her to the bed.

"Maybe," he replied. He would have told her he loved her back, but his mind was somewhere entirely different as they began unbuttoning each other's clothes.

It was somewhere around three in the morning when Ginny rolled over. For a moment she wondered where she was, but then she felt Harry turn over next to her. All the memories of a few hours ago came flooding back to her and she remembered her blissful happiness.

"Are you asleep?" Harry whispered beside her causing her to jump. They had been doing an awful lot of whispering, but that's what had kept the intensity between them. Harry chuckled. He had felt her jump.

"I love you," he said as Ginny moved to snuggle against him. This was her happy place. The one she had dreamed of for years and years.

"I wish we could just sleep tomorrow away," she said. She knew that even though it was currently three in the morning, she only had a few hours left with him. He seemed to have sensed this in her.

"We still have six hours left to just the two of us. Why waste it sleeping?" he said with a mischievous grin on his face. Ginny giggled, and pulled him closer to kiss him.

It was now closing in on four am. A whole hour had passed and they'd managed not to fall asleep this time. They had untangled themselves from one another but still lay close continuing to kiss.

 _"_ _If we hadn't finally just had sex, I'd think that this right here was the best thing on the planet,"_ Ginny thought to herself as they kissed.

"You realize this will only be that much harder," Harry said voicing his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You'll be training with the Harpies and leaving for Hogwarts in the fall."

"I almost forgot about that."

"I know. As much as I like this, and being with you in general, I'm not sure I'd want to go back to Hogwarts. Not as a student anyways. You have to finish your seventh year any way you look at it, but as for me…" he trailed off.

"Maybe McGonagall will let you have an internship or something. You could help with the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I'm sure the new teacher won't be anywhere near as good as you," she said smiling, "then you'd be back." That was the only other thing she wanted with him that she hadn't yet gotten.

"I'll send an owl to her when term rolls around. I still have Auror training though," he replied

When Ginny rolled over again it was eight fifteen. She shook Harry awake. Sometime after their conversation, and yet another round of sex, they had drifted back to sleep.

"Harry, come on, wake up," she said shaking him.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily. Ginny laughed. Harry rolled over and was suddenly thankful that this bed was bigger than Ginny's. Ginny pulled herself out of the warm bed into the cool air around them. She found her way to the nearest bathroom to dress and get ready for the day. When she came back out she saw that Harry was still in bed. She laughed as she sat down on the bed and kissed him.

"Come on sleepy head, I have thirty minutes before someone comes to find me. It would work better in our favor if we were both dressed," she said shaking him. He chuckled sitting up. He wasn't sure he wanted to face her five older brothers and overly protective mother. Ginny put his glasses on his face for him and when he could see her clearly, he smiled the one smile that made Ginny's heart melt.

"I love you," she said leaning over and kissing him, "come on," she dragged him out of bed and handed him his clothes.

"I'll be downstairs."

It was eight forty-seven when Harry made it down the stairs.

"Sorry," he said as he approached Ginny putting his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She had been looking at various photos around the sitting room.

"Hey sleepy head," she said twisting in his arms so that he was pretty much holding her. "I was beginning to think that I was going to have to leave without telling you goodbye," she said reaching up to kiss him. He was still wearing pajamas instead of being fully dressed. "Will you come by later?" she asked snuggling her head against his chest. She assumed he wanted to shower and wake up before showing his face around the Burrow.

"Of course. If I don't come 'round for lunch, I imagine I'd be caught and dragged there," he smiled.

"I'll tell them you're still asleep," she said kissing him one final time before flooing to the Burrow.


	5. Quidditch

So, I think I realized that I might not have had Ginny & Harry make an official family announcement about their engagement. It could be coming in later chapters, buuuttt if it doesn't, I'm sorry. Please know that at this time I will not be going back and fixing it, just assume that Bill/Charlie/Percy/George/Fleur found out in their own way.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Quidditch**

Saturday rolled around before she knew it. It was only eight o'clock, but Ginny was wide awake. She wasn't due at the Harpies pitch for another two hours. She realized that she wasn't sure where she was going or how she should arrive. Somehow Gwengog had to have been reading her mind, as an owl came flying into Ginny's rooms with instructions to floo to "The Harpies Pitch"

"Simple enough," Ginny had thought to herself upon reading this.

She was very, very nervous. She toyed with the idea of going back to sleep, but that seemed impossible. She finally decided that maybe a warm shower would calm her nerves.

Sure enough, it almost worked. When she stepped out of the shower wrapping her towel around her she saw her Quidditch robes hanging there before her and she was reminded of what was to happen today. She dressed in them quickly anyways and headed down to the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie," Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Morning mum," Ginny jumped. She didn't think that anyone else would be up this early.

"I've made you your favorite in honor of your big day," Mrs. Weasley said placing a steaming plate of overly chocolaty chocolate chip pancakes on the table at Ginny's normal place.

"Thanks," Ginny said cheerfully sitting down to eat them. As she was eating them she wondered if she should arrive at the Pitch on time or a few minutes early. She finally decided to shoot for ten minutes early. That wouldn't make her look overly eager. It was nine fifty, when she arrived at the Pitch.

She was one of the last ones there, but since there were only four girls standing there, she was the first of the newcomers.

"Weasley!" Gwen called out, "Morning," she flashed Ginny one of her famous smiles.

"Morning," Ginny answered back walking closer to the group of girls who were now her teammates. Why was she so nervous? She was following her life-long dream and Gwengog had given her favorite best position.

"Girls, this is Ginny Weasley, our new chaser," Gwengog announced when Ginny finally entered their circle.

"Demeltza Johnson, your fellow chaser. Most everyone here calls me Dem." The girl with long black hair stepped forward to shake her hand. She was a little taller than Ginny herself. "I've seen you play Weasley, I was a sixth year Ravenclaw in your fourth year. Don't make me regret recommending you to Gwen for tryouts for our new chaser," Demeltza smiled.

"I'm Charlotte Rene; I'm the best beater this team has ever seen." The second girl stepped forward smiling brightly too. Charlotte was tall with short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Last but not least, I'm Katie Smith," the third girl said. She seemed very energetic. She was also tall, tan, and had a head full of brown curls. Ginny had always wanted curls, but her long flat red hair never wanted to stay. All these girls were proud of this team.

Just then another girl emerged from the fireplace. She was about 4'11 with blonde hair that almost touched the floor.

"Williams! Nice to see you," Gwen said, "Abigail Williams, our new beater." The girls all introduced themselves again.

It was ten minutes after ten when the final girl arrived.

"Wallner, you're late," Gwen said as the short petite girl stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, my mum was making such a fuss over nothing," she replied.

"Let's not make this a habit. Carmen Wallner, our new seeker," Gwen announced. Again, the girls introduced themselves.

"Alright, everyone got their brooms?" she asked, "Let's head out." she grabbed the chest and headed out onto the grounds.

"We're going to do a scrimmage to test our new players," Gwen said as they all huddled around her for directions. "Wallner, to make it even and fair, you're gonna be on your own looking for the snitch. When you get it holler out and let us all know that you got it. I'm going to switch to keeper; Dem, you and Williams are on my team. Weasley, you and Charlotte are with Smith." Gwen said making the teams even.

Katie gathered her "team" together as Gwen gathered hers.

"All right ladies," Katie began, "Ginny, this is your final test. I hope you're as good as Dem says you are," she beamed.

"I have a question before we start," Charlotte spoke up looking at Ginny, "Is it true that you're really engaged to the great Harry Potter?" she asked, her eyes wide. Ginny smiled.

"Yes," she replied, showing off her beautiful ring.

"In the air ladies, you can question her about Potter later," Gwen shouted as her team and poor tiny Carmen took to the air. Ginny swore she turned a deep red.


	6. An Accident in the making

Okay, so I did change some things to make this chapter flow a little better with my timeline and fill in missing gaps. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: An Accident in It's Making**

Ginny was having the time of her life. This was everything she had always dreamed of and more. As she dodged away from Gwen's team catching and throwing the quaffle, she was taking in the scenery around her.

They had been playing for over an hour and Ginny had scored three goals for every two of Gwen's. Demeltza nodded her head in approval.

"You're doing great!" Dem yelled as she flew past.

"I got it!" Carmen yelled suddenly as she flew towards the ground.

As the ladies were beginning to make their decent, the five Weasley brothers appeared dragging Harry Potter by his collar.

"What are you doing?" Ginny shrieked as she came within earshot. He looked like they'd given him a beating. Gwen saw them too and held the other girls back.

"Take a lap ladies!" she yelled to the team.

Ginny wasn't even half way to the ground when she jumped off her broom and took off toward the six men, pulling her wand out and threatening a jinx.

"Calm down little sis," George said holding his hands up.

"Why, would you come to interrupt my practice _dragging_ my fiancé who looks as though he's been jinxed, if you expect me to be _calm_!" she shouted, "let him go and explain yourselves," she demanded, pointing her wand at Bill.

"You wouldn't,"

"Try me," Ginny was thoroughly angry with her brothers.

"We weren't about to let the git hurt you," Percy said as Bill pushed Harry forward causing him to fall flat on his face, just an arm's length from where Ginny was standing.

"Hurt me? What in the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ginny's teammates were trying not to listen in as Gwen kept them in the air. They could still hear every word Ginny was screaming.

"What happened a few days ago? You know, Christmas day," Charlie said. Ginny blushed, how in the world her brothers, especially Charlie, knew about this was far beyond her.

"That's none of your business!" Ginny spat trying not to jynx one or all of them. Harry rolled over onto his back, grunting. This was why she hadn't already jinxed them.

"It is when you're our baby sister who's just over age, hasn't graduated, not married yet, and is supposed to still have her innocence about her," Ron spoke up, "Best mate or not, family comes first," Ron said looking at the ground.

"Get out of here," Ginny grumbled through her teeth. Her brothers looked at her in disbelief. Gwen came closer to the group and drew her own wand sensing that things were about to get ugly.

"You have ten seconds or I'm going to jynx you, and tell mum and dad that you attacked me," she closed her eyes and started counting. Before she hit seven she had heard four pops, indicating that there was only one Weasley brother still standing before her. It was Bill.

"We only wanted to protect you," he said quietly.

"I'm old enough to know what I want. My sex life is my own personal business and you can't protect me forever. For your information, we are engaged now, and I see no reason why you gits think that I need protecting from Harry of all people. I understand you're furious, but that is no reason for you five to act like you are! I am not a child anymore. Now, get out of here," she spoke trying to hold her tears of fury back.

"I'm sorry Ginny. It's just that we've had enough loss, and you'll forever be our baby sister regardless of how old you are. It's rough on big brothers like us who think you're supposed to be innocent forever," Bill replied sadly, "Mum doesn't know about this, but does she know about the engagement? When were you planning on telling us?"

"She does know, but we hadn't thought as far as telling everyone else yet. Thank you for not telling mum about this too, but that doesn't mean I'm not still furious with all of you." Ginny turned her attention to Harry who was still on the ground at her feet.

"Are you okay? What did they do to you?" she asked. There was a final pop as Bill returned home. Harry tried to sit up but Ginny pushed him back down. She looked into his bright green eyes and suddenly found herself not being able to contain her tears. He reached up and wiped her cheeks.

Gwen signaled to the other girls that it was time to head to the changing rooms. This was something they didn't need to invade on.

"When you're ready come shower and change. We'll talk later, but great practice Weasley," Gwen said to her as she flew past. Ginny looked up and met eyes with her Captain and they nodded in a silent understanding.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered.

"Don't say it like that, it sounds like you're dying," she gushed. He chuckled quietly to himself.

"What did they do?" Harry finally sat up and wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest.

"Your brothers were been spying on us when we left Andromeda's. They somehow knew we'd gone to Grimmauld place. I don't know how we didn't notice another presence," he shook his head, "Percy was the spy, but the others were the ones who instigated it all. Bill, Charlie, Ron. They cornered me after they knew you were gone and threw a couple of curses my way. I tried to explain to them that it was mutual and I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt you." Ginny sobbed harder and wrapped her own arms around her holding onto him as tight as she could.

"Oh Harry, I'm s-s-sorry! I s-s-should have jinxed them a m-m-moment ago," she bawled.

"Shh, I'm alright now. They hexed me until I couldn't stand. I still don't think I can stand on my legs right now. Then they decided to drag me here, I guess for the purpose to upset you, I don't really know. Your mum'll never trust me again if she finds out about this," he sighed.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm alright now, I'm with you," he said, trying to wipe her tears away.

"I'm just s-s-so mad-d-d," there was no way he could release her grip on him.

Gwen slowly walked back out onto the field. She wasn't sure she wanted to interrupt but Harry caught her eye and motioned her over.

"Is everything alright? Anything I can do to help?" she asked.

"I don't think so, at least, not right this moment," Harry replied. Ginny had taken to sniffling now, her grip on Harry was loose.

"Come on Weasley, you're tougher than them any day. Don't let them ruin your life," Gwen said holding out her hand. "Want some help up?" Ginny took her hand and stood up, but Gwen had to grab her shoulders to steady her.

"Thanks," Ginny replied wiping the tears from her eyes and face. Gwen hugged her and she laughed and let more tears fall.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such a mess. This wasn't supposed to happen, I hope it doesn't make you think any less of me," she sobbed.

"It's okay, we'll make things right. You were great out there. Things in life happen that you don't plan for and can't control. That doesn't mean you're any less of a person." Ginny nodded her head as Gwen released her. She held her hand out to Harry.

"I don't think I can move my legs yet, they hit me with several different things pretty hard," he said when he saw her gesture. Gwen moved to grab his legs and Ginny grabbed the underside of his arms to at least get him on his feet. Together they brought him into the room just outside the changing rooms and sat him down on one of the benches.

"Thanks," he said as Gwen patted Ginny on the shoulder, smiled at both of them, and ushered the other girls away.

"What now?" Ginny asked, sitting down beside him.

"I don't want to get them into any amount of trouble. You never know what they'll blame me of." Harry said. "I've never seen Ron so disappointed and angry with me. Do you think he will forgive me?" he asked.

"He better; He's the one who needs forgiveness from you. We didn't do anything wrong. It's not like they've all never slept with anyone before. I'd be shocked if he and Hermione weren't fooling around at the very least." Ginny replied.

"I think you're going to need to be seen by a healer," she added, "you said yourself you didn't know what all they hit you with, there could be other things wrong," the tears started coming back.

"Ginny, love, don't cry. It's all going to be okay, if you think I should go to St. Mungos then I won't argue," he kissed the top of her head, "I think you should shower and change first," he smiled into her hair. She smiled herself, and leaned up to kiss him before heading into the changing room.

As soon as she walked through the door, the girls all bombarded her with questions. She stood there quietly until they were all done talking.

"Harry and I haven't exactly told all of my family we are engaged yet. My stupid git for brothers found out that we slept together the other night and they didn't take too kindly to finding out. They seem to feel the need to protect me from myself, regardless of the fact I've been proving myself to them since I was eleven," she shook her head.

"I don't think sleeping with someone is bad enough for them to do this," Abigail said. Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll never understand why they do what they do," she replied hanging her head.

"I'm going to change now, he's out there waiting on me. They did quite a number to him that he can hardly move now." Ginny said grabbing her clothes and walking past them into a stall. She was pulling on her shirt and buttoning her pants when Demeltza appeared behind her.

"I want you to know you can trust us," she said, "none of us are going to speak another word about this, nor would we announce to the world that Harry Potter showed up here looking like your brothers killed him," she said quietly. "I can't imagine the kind of fame Harry has that will forever follow him, and now that same spotlight will be shared with you. We won't do anything to jeopardize the public finding out." Ginny hung her head.

"Thank you," she sniffled, "I just can't believe they'd do this over something so small." Demeltza enveloped her in a hug; Ginny started crying all over again

"For a minute we all thought Gwen was going to have to come down and stop you or them from casting a spell."

"I'm really sorry that you all had to see me like this. I usually don't cry at all," Ginny said.

"Hey, it's okay. Crying isn't a bad thing at all, in fact, Gwen showed up at practice once, bawling her eyes out because her husband left her."

"Gwen was married?" Ginny said wiping her eyes again. Demeltza nodded her head.

"That's why she says that Quidditch and marriage don't mix. She'll never say we can't marry, she just wants us to be focused and not have a spouse worry about being jealous."

"So I've heard," Ginny smiled softly.

"You and Potter seem so serious though," Demeltza said, trying to lighten the mood. "You should have seen yourself when you saw him. Then your defensive stance, man, I'd be afraid to duel you when you're defending someone you love," she smiled as she put her arm around Ginny's shoulders and started walking towards the exit of the changing room.

"I've got to get back to him," Ginny said with a small smile.

"Do you want me to tag along? I know it's good to have some female support around you," Demeltza said. Ginny nodded her head.

"I'd normally ask Hermione, but she's probably on Ron's side." Ginny rolled her eyes. She didn't even want to think about what her best friend and brother's girlfriend would have to say about all of this.

"I'm headed out with Ginny," Demeltza announced. The girls all gathered around giving Ginny a hug and telling her it was all going to be okay before she and Demeltza made it back to Harry

"I was starting to wonder if your shower had captivated you," Harry joked when he saw her.

"Sorry it took so long," Ginny replied as she leaned down to kiss him. Demeltza smiled.

"I'm Demeltza Johnson," she said reaching out her hand to shake Harry's. "Ginny said I could tag along, I hope that's alright,"

"Yeah, that's fine, she probably will need help getting me there since I can't help myself at the moment," he said to her.

"Let's get you to St. Mungos." Ginny said.

"The easiest way would be floo," Demeltza said.

"You're probably going to need an extra hand or two," Abigail said, walking into the room, "I'm headed there to visit my sister anyways. She just had a baby. I can go ahead of you, Ginny you and Harry can follow that way I can help you on the other side and then Dem can follow and take over." They all nodded their heads. Abigail set foot into the fireplace and was gone.

"St. Mungos" Ginny called. Instantly she and Harry were there.

"Thanks Abigail" Ginny said hugging the girl again as Demeltza appeared to help again.

"Call me Abby, and no problem," she smiled as she headed off toward the maternity ward.

"Let's get to the check-in desk before we get swarmed by onlookers," Harry said as he spotted what looked like a fifteen year old girl's face light up at seeing him. They said nothing as Ginny and Demeltza dragged him over to the check-in desk.


	7. Fixing the Pieces

Okay, so, this chapter is absolute crap, I almost took it out completely, but I suppose I needed it as filler. I'm trying hard to make it all make sense. If you read the original one when it was posted the first time I am so very sorry.  
It's amazing how far a writer comes from when they first started.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Fixing the Pieces**

"Just give me two seconds and we'll get you back," the girl at the check-in desk said as soon as she heard the name "Potter." Of course, many others who were there also heard the name, and almost instantly swarmed around them as Ginny and Demeltza dragged Harry after the nurses.

"Mr. Potter, you have quite the record for injuries," the healer chuckled, as he walked into the room. "You seem to be a magnet for danger."

"It's all part of my job description sir," Harry replied. Ginny smiled and moved to hug him.

"Dem and I are going out in the hall for a moment," she said as she kissed his cheek and followed Demeltza out of the room.

"Thanks Dem, I don't think I could have done this without you," Ginny said, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"I told you that I know female support would be good for you."

"It's funny, I've only just met you a few hours ago, and I already feel like we've been friends for ages," Demeltza laughed.

"I agree," she said giving Ginny a hug.

"What exactly happened Mr. Potter?" the healer asked.

"I was attacked by my fiancé's five older brothers. They seemed to believe I "stole her innocence" from her," Harry blushed, glad that Ginny and Demeltza had left the room. "They hit me with many different spells. The only damage that I am aware of is some sort of leg-lock curse, but I haven't been able to reverse it so it wasn't a normal leg lock curse," Harry said.

"So other than the immobility in your legs, you really aren't sure what's really wrong?" The healer noted.

"No sir, I'm not sure what else they threw at me," Harry replied.

"I think I can safely assume the red head is your fiancé?" Harry nodded his head.

"Is she a Weasley?"

"Not for much longer," Harry smiled. The healer did too.

"Does the elder Mr. Weasley know that his sons have attacked you?" The healer asked pulling his wand from his robes and waving it over Harry's legs.

"I don't believe he does," Harry said.

"It seems they have hit you pretty hard," The healer said, "However, whoever hit you knew what they were doing and used a spell that has to fade on it's own. I can't reverse it. It may be several days before you're able to walk again. I'll need to examine the rest of your body to check for other damages. Can you lay back?"

"I'm not sure what I can and can't do. I haven't really tried much."

"I see this, well try to lay back. I won't let you fall." Harry almost fell off the bed trying to lie down. The healer laughed.

"I hope her brothers won't kill her too much, you're going to need her to help take care of you," the healer said. Ginny took that moment to walk back in. Demeltza had gone down to find a snack.

"If they even think for once second that I'm going home, they'll be the next to be hexed," Ginny replied.

"Well now, St. Mungoes has already gained enough popularity with Mr. Potter here, I don't think it is in anyone's best interest for us to have to treat five Weasley siblings as well," the healer joked, "perhaps you can work something out without hexing them?" The look on Ginny's face answered his question. There was no way her brothers were going to be easily forgiven.

Harry was released into Ginny's care with instructions to take it easy until the curse wore off.

"I'll help you get him home, but I can't stay long. I was going to visit my grandparents with my little sister today," Demeltza said as they approached the fireplace.

"It's okay Dem, you've been a huge help already. I don't know how I'll repay you," Ginny said.

"No need," Demeltza smiled as she stepped into the fireplace.

"Grimmauld Place," Ginny said to assist her friend in where to go. When Demeltza was gone, Ginny turned to Harry.

"I'm not going home," she said.

"Ginny, don't give them another reason to hurt me."

"I don't plan on leaving you, no matter what any of them say," Ginny said pulling Harry into the fireplace. Within a matter of two seconds they were back at Harry's house. Unfortunately, Bill and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting on them.

"Harry, you look better," Bill said keeping his eyes down.

"I'll survive this time," Harry said. Ginny helped him into the closest chair and gave Demeltza a hug. She knew her new friend wouldn't want to be stuck in this mess.

"Thanks for all your help, I'll send an owl later," Ginny said.

When Demeltza was gone Ginny slowly turned to face her brother and parents.

"Well, what is it?" she asked, trying not to be rude. She locked eyes with Bill who just hours earlier said he wouldn't involve their parents. Bill nodded his head to let her know that it was all going to be okay.

"We cannot apologize for your brother's actions today Ginny, but I personally am sorry because I feel like this is all my fault," Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "I never would have thought that they would do something like this to Harry, who we've always considered family." Ginny was surprised that her mother was apologizing. She wondered what Bill was up to as she watched him point his wand at his head and pull a silver strand from it. He put it in the Pensive that Mr. Weasley was holding.

"Ginny, I can apologize for my own actions. I didn't want to do this anymore than Ron did, but Percy's memory was a bit fuzzy and I'm sure he tampered with it to make Harry look like a bad guy. You've been my little sister for seventeen years now, and if you tell the others this I'll kill you, but you've also been my favorite sibling. I want to show you what I saw happen when Percy returned. I have Percy's memory too if you're interested in that as well. I told him I wanted to show Mum and Dad and he willingly handed it over. I won't show them, but I'd like to watch it with you and see what you think." Bill said. He wanted to hug her, but he knew she was still furious with them. The only people Bill feared were his mother, his sister, and then his wife.

"I want you to watch my memory first," he looked over at Harry, "while she's doing that we'd like to talk to you," he said to him with his hands held in surrender.

Ginny thought about her brother's offer as her father held the Pensive out to her. She looked at Harry who nodded for her to go ahead and held her breath as she fell head first into the memory.


	8. Redemption

**Chapter 8: Redemption**

Ginny was submerged into Bill's memory and was standing in the Burrow's sitting room beside the fireplace. Bill, Charlie, George, and Ron were watching the fireplace, waiting for Percy's return.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. Mum pretty much told her she HAD to stay with him. We all know what they're probably going to do. It's Christmas for crying out loud," memory Bill said.

"Oh come on Bill, we all know you've got a soft spot for the both of them. Just shut up and stick to the plan," memory George said, "I hope we don't have to beat the scrawny git up, but this is our sister we're talking about, our sweet innocent baby sister."

"Our sister, who's madly in love with the guy," memory Bill said.

"He's my best mate. I don't want to be doing this anymore than you, but Ginny's our blood. I'll protect her any day." Memory Ron spoke up. Ginny was now standing close to Bill, and heard him mutter something about him attacking Hermione after she and Ron "get it on" and see how he likes it then. She giggled at this. She realized he had been on her side from the start, but he didn't exactly fight back against them.

Just then memory Percy bustled from the fireplace.

"I don't believe them!" he said.

"What what did he do to her?" memory Charlie asked. He had been quietly observing his brothers until now.

"You'll have to watch," memory Percy said, pulling a silver strand from his head and placing it into the bowl in front of them. Ginny watched as the scenery changed before her as memory Bill entered the Pensive.

She saw herself and Harry. He dragged her to the couch and sat her down looking very serious.

"It's not a crazy idea," she heard memory Harry say, "I've been trying to figure out the feeling I felt holding Teddy and having you so close was about. I feel more and more like we are meant to be. I think that's what it is. I'd say we start right now."

"I've only just made the Harpies. Gwen told me that marriage and Quidditch just don't mix, that's why she had you play opposite me" she heard herself say. She knew immediately that there was more to what they had both said. She saw them kiss, and knew that something more was off.

"Ginny, it's fine. We've got plenty of time, we can do this," he said. The owl tapped at the window. "Kreacher, could you get that?" When Kreacher had given Ginny the letter Harry dismissed Kreacher to Hogwarts and she watched herself open her Mum's letter.

"I think she's given me the night out," memory Ginny said hesitantly, "there are so many things that could go wrong."

"She's got that right," memory George said. Ginny really looked at all her brothers, they all looked mad, even Bill. What she had seen so far made her want to personally hunt Percy down and kill him.

"Ginny, please?" memory Harry said. Then they were kissing again and memory Harry was taking her across the room and up the stairs.

She suddenly found herself back in the memory Burrow's sitting room. Bill's memory of Percy's tale had ended.

"I say we get him after she's left for the Harpies on Saturday," memory Charlie said. Ginny wondered if he too was on her side until Percy left details out.

"I say we take him there and show them both what happens when you cross the Weasley brothers," memory Percy said. Ginny really wanted to hit him, but this memory ended then too.

Things were still very rocky between Percy and his siblings, and Ginny still hadn't forgiven him for being absent for most of her teenage years. It angered her that he appeared to care about her now.

She sat in the middle of the Grimmauld place sitting room and started sobbing all over again. She was so angry, and so tired of crying.

"What happened honey?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Percy is a downright foul git. I'm going to kill him," she found it in her to say as her father hugged her to him. Mrs. Weasley exchanged glances with Bill.

"Alright Potter, she's seen Percy's memory, I've seen Percy's memory, there was obviously, problems with it. I'd ask her for her take on it, but she's a little upset. Would you be willing to share your memory with me? I don't need all the details," Bill said. Harry thought about this for a moment

"You know I love your sister with all my heart. I'd never do anything to hurt her," Harry said.

"I'd hope you wouldn't. I trust you. Charlie, George and Ron do too, they just won't admit it. Percy's the only one who thinks she would be better off."

Embarrassed, Harry pulled his memory of what happened from his head and placed it in the Pensive. He watched Bill dive into it and then watched Mr. Weasley trying to comfort his only daughter who was now cursing Percy left and right. Mrs. Weasley looked as if she could start crying too. Harry wished he weren't so helpless.

"I'm sorry about all of this Harry, I wish there were a way to reverse this. I thought my boys knew better." Mrs. Weasley said pointing at his legs.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, the healer said it would only be for a few days," he replied.

It was about two and a half minutes later when Bill came back. He looked as bad as Harry felt.

"Percy left some things out as I had suspected, and twisted quite a bit," he said apologetically.

"It's okay, I'd appreciate it if you'd punch Percy in the face though," Harry said jokingly.

"If anyone touches him it'll be me," Ginny said, "I'm going to let him have everything I know."

"Now, now, Ginny, That's not necessary," Mrs. Weasley said, she didn't like it when her children fought.

"I'd normally agree with you Mum," Bill spoke up, "But I'd like to punch him myself. He made it look as though Harry was the bad guy. There was nothing wrong with what happened that night since both Harry and Ginny are engaged adults. Harry, I'm really sorry. Would you mind if I shared this with the others?" he asked. Harry nodded his head. If it would get them to not hate him eternally, he would be glad to clear his name.

When Bill left Ginny stood up from her place on the floor and relocated to Harry's lap. She threw her arms around him and nestled her head against his chest.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched them and noticed how fast Ginny seemed to calm down at Harry's touch.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley finally spoke after a few minutes, "we're going to head on home. I'm sure Kreacher could take good care of Harry, but I'm also sure that you could do just as well," she smiled.

"Don't give your brothers another reason to hex you," Mr. Weasley added. Ginny weakly smiled at her parents as they left leaving her and Harry temporarily alone. She didn't bother moving, they had had a long day and she was quite comfortable sitting in Harry's lap with him hugging her to him.

"I love you," she said closing her eyes in contentment.

"I love you too," he replied kissing the top of her head. He leaned back and closed his own eyes. They were both almost asleep as Bill, Charlie, and Ron apparated in front of them. Bill chuckled as the sound of their arrivals startled Ginny so much that she almost fell off Harry's lap.

"Sorry to startle you," Bill said. The Weasley boys were smiling. Ginny stood, stretched and then laughed at Harry as he sat in the chair awkwardly probably wishing he could do the same. Charlie pointed his wand at Harry.

"I'm going to try to reverse what I've done," he announced as Harry flinched and Ginny made move for her own wand, both of them thinking he was going to hex Harry again. Charlie started murmuring a bunch of incantations. Harry suddenly felt a sharp tingling in his legs and shouted out in pain.

"I think your legs are asleep. Ginny, help him to his feet" Bill said. Harry nearly knocked Ginny over as he tried to stand on his own, but Ginny simply laughed.

"I think you're right," he said leaning on the laughing Ginny for support.

"Walk around the room for a moment, that will help," Charlie said.

"I'm sorry mate," Ron said, nearly knocking Harry over when he hugged him a few minutes later.

"It's okay, you're all almost completely forgiven," Harry said laughing.

"I think our father has pretty much given Percy the speech, telling him he better watch his back now," Charlie said, "We don't expect either of you are too happy with us, so we'll leave you now. Both of you had better be up, dressed, and at the Burrow in time for breakfast in the morning," Charlie continued nodding to his brothers.

"You two go on, I'll be behind you soon," Ron said to them. He wanted to have his own talk with his best mate and little sister.


	9. Remembering the Past

**Chapter 9: Remembering the Past**

"Ginny, if it's okay with you, I'd like to talk to Harry alone for a few minutes," Ron said looking at his sister, "It's not about you, it's personal," her added as Ginny had gone to open her mouth in protest. She nodded her head, she understood he had majorly messed up with Harry and needed to apologize.

"I'll be upstairs then," she said hugging Harry. He walked her to the stairs to continue trying to walk off the lack of feeling in his legs.

"I'll tell you if it's about you," he whispered as he kissed her.

"You better, I don't think you'd like to be on the receiving end of one of my hexes," she smiled. Harry walked back into the room where Ron was still standing

"Muffilato," Ron muttered toward the stairs. "This really isn't about her. It's about me and Hermione." Harry was surprised at this.

"First of all, I'm really sorry for what happened. She's my little sister. I'll do anything for her. I know you will too. You love her in a way that we can't. Percy just had us so riled up. I'd rather pretend she'll never sleep with anyone," he blushed.

"I accept your apology Ron," Harry smiled.

"Thank you. I wanted to talk about Hermione though," he said, skipping right into what he wanted. "I had this really great dinner set up for her, I had the ring in one pocket; protective potion in the other…" he trailed off and then looked at Harry horror stricken, "you two did use the protective potion right mate?" he asked. "I'll personally beat you right here and now if you didn't, Ginny won't be able to save you since she won't be able to hear you scream."

"It's okay Ron, of course we did," Harry craftily lied. There was no need to tell Ron they forgot, all three times. He was sure they'd be okay and Ginny wouldn't end up pregnant.

"Good, now, as I was saying, I was all ready for this big night with Hermione, when her parents showed up," he paused. Harry wasn't quite sure what he was getting at.

"They're moving back to Australia. They liked it there and are having trouble readjusting here again," he said putting his head in his hands. "Hermione's going with them for a while." Harry then understood why his friend was upset.

"Have you tried talking to her about it?" Harry asked.

"She says she has to go," he replied sadly.

"Does she want to go? If she doesn't really want to go, then you could try and convince her to stay with you. I'm sure that'll be hard, and try not to make it sound like you're making her choose you over her parents. Or, I have a better idea," Harry said, "Let her leave, give her a few days and then go after her. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, find out where they're staying and follow her." He put his hand on Ron's shoulder until Ron's blue eyes were staring into Harry's green ones. "You never know what will happen." Ron sighed.

"You're right. Thanks mate I'll try to talk to her again in the morning," Ron stood up and reversed his silencing spell.

"Let me know how it goes, you're both my best friends and I don't know what I'll do if you both leave. I hope she decides to stay," Harry said. Ron nodded his head and then turned to apparate back to the Burrow. He stopped himself; there was one more thing Harry should know.

"Harry, one more thing," Harry looked at his friend quizzically, "Since Hermione's parent's are moving to Australia and she wants to be with them for a bit, we decided that we aren't going back to Hogwarts when they open again." Harry was surprised at this. He had completely forgotten that his two best friends had originally made plans to go back to school.

"Thanks for telling me that mate, I had forgotten about that," Harry said. Ron nodded his head and finally left. Harry made his way upstairs to find Ginny lying on the bed.

"Hey," he said as he sat down beside her. She didn't move, but continued to watch the patterns on the ceiling.

"He was telling the truth, it wasn't about us, it was about him and Hermione," Harry began, "although, he did say something that makes me worry about us." Ginny rolled over on her side giving him her full attention. He sounded really worried.

"What did he say?" she asked wide-eyed. "Do I need to punch him?" Harry chuckled.

"No, if you want to punch someone you should punch me," Harry leaned over the edge of the bed and retrieved a bottle from the nightstand. When he held it up Ginny immediately knew what had him worried.

"We forgot the protective potion!" she whisper yelled as she sat up. He nodded his head. She looked at the bottle for a moment and then looked at him.

"I'm not going to punch you," she said, "I'm at fault in that too. How did that come up in your conversation with Ron? Did you tell him we forgot? That stupid git has no right to be upset about us sleeping together if he and Hermione are!" she exclaimed.

"No, he was telling me how he had this big night planned for Hermione, and then stopped himself and asked if we used it. I told him of course we did, I hope that's okay," He hung his head like a child who'd been caught doing something wrong.

"As long as he believed it. What happens if they find out we forgot?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Its okay," she replied moving closer to him.

"Ginny," Harry said. He didn't know if he could talk her into skipping her final year of school to be with him or not.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She knew when something was bothering him.

"Ron also told me that he and Hermione aren't continuing their seventh year," he said. Ginny stopped him before he could continue.

"I've been thinking about that too. Luna told me a few days ago that her dad is going to homeschool her for her last year," Ginny admitted, "I was considering asking Mum to do the same for me."

"Why? Do you not want to continue?" He asked. He wanted her to finish of course, but part of him was excited she wouldn't be leaving him.

"Not really. I enjoy school, not as much as Hermione, but I do. Being back at school would be hard for me though. I only went one year without you, Ron, and Hermione, and it was hell. I'm glad that Neville and Luna were there, but they aren't the three of you," Ginny said, "I also don't want to be away from my family again so soon, plus it'll be easier to train with the Harpies," she looked at Harry and smiled. "Besides, I like being able to apparate to you whenever I need you," she leaned over and quickly kissed him. "If I go off to school I'm not sure I can keep the nightmares away on my own. Being around you, being able to see you whenever I want, it helps ease my pain," she looked down at the small space of bed between them.

"I didn't know you were in pain," Harry said worriedly. She'd never said anything about being hurt before.

"Last year was hell Harry. I know it doesn't compare to what you went through, but I was miserable. I don't know how mum and dad put up with me. All I could think of was that you were already dead or you were going to die and it was only a matter of time before they found you.

I didn't worry about just you though, of course you were my main concern, but I worried about Ron and Hermione too. Ron's my big brother. He's the youngest of them, sure, but he's my closest brother. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have him. Hermione is the sister I'll never have. She picked me up when I fell for you. She told me how it was done, and when I finally had you, I was able to throw her own ideas in her face to get her to realize she was going to let the love of her life slip away if she wasn't careful," Ginny chuckled, "That girl is full of logic, and she's the smartest witch in a long time, but she hasn't got the least bit of idea on her own love life," this made Harry chuckle too.

"You've got that right," Harry said, "I think she's finally realized that there isn't always a right or wrong answer to everything. Sometimes life is gray and not just black and white. You should have seen her when Ron left us," Harry paused. He and Ginny hadn't really gone into any details about the year they had been apart.

"He left so angry, so bent out of shape. She cried for more than a week. She won't admit to this to anyone but maybe Ron, but she'd wake up in the middle of the night and start crying and saying his name over and over."

"When we were trapped at Malfoy Manor, Hermione was tortured. It was the worst thing in the world to hear her scream in agony. I can't imagine what it was like for Ron. He would have snapped Bellatrix's neck if we had been able to get to her," Ginny gasped, "Please don't say anything to either of them. I don't think Hermione wants very many people to know she was tortured to begin with, let alone that it was Bellatrix." Ginny shook her head.

"I won't say anything," she whispered, as she closed the distance between them by pulling him down on the bed beside her. "I'm glad that you loved me enough to remove me from harm before anything could happen. I'm actually glad that I wasn't with you too. After hearing bits and pieces of what you've been through, I'm not sure I could have handled it either."

"My year was hell too. I don't want to go over all the details of what happened all in one night, it'll take some time for us to talk all of them over, but I do want you to know, the only reason I walked into the forest to die, was you. I was under the cloak at the time, and I saw you not far from where I entered. You were talking to a little girl, telling her it would be okay even though she was already dead. I almost stopped. I decided that I loved you enough that I'd walk forward and die for you."

"You saw me and didn't say anything? I almost can't blame you. If you had said something of course, there was no way I would have let you leave me again, but yet, if I could have seen you one last time before you "died" I wouldn't have wanted to kill you when we found out that you were alive," she rested her forehead against his so she could look into his eyes, "You are the bravest man to walk this earth. You're the greatest wizard of our generation, and one day, our children and all of our nieces and nephews are going to be proud to have you as their father and uncle."

"How I managed to leave you, I'll never know," Harry said. He leaned forward and kissed her.


	10. A Happy New Year

**Chapter 10: A Happy New Year**

It was a little after nine and Ginny began to wonder if she'd make it to the New Year. She was sitting on the couch at the Burrow next to Harry who was cheerfully talking to Andromeda, who was bouncing a very sleepy eight month old Teddy.

The family decided to skip the New Year's party that the ministry usually hosts, and have the family together. Bill and Fleur were there, Charlie had come to visit, Percy was there with his new girlfriend Audrey, who Ginny sincerely hoped Percy kept around, and Hermione and her parents were there. Ginny watched as Teddy tried to steal pieces from Ron and Bill's game of wizard's chess.

"Do you want me to put him in my room to go to sleep?" Ginny suddenly asked Andromeda. She was asking not only for Teddy, but also for herself. She needed to get up and move around. The older lady laughed at her.

"Good luck, he's rather difficult to get to sleep, but you're welcome to try," she said. Ginny turned to Harry.

"Come check on us around eleven thirty. I don't want to miss the New Year," Ginny smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head before standing and taking Teddy.

"Come on little guy, let's go upstairs where it's quieter. I think maybe you'll be able to sleep," she said to him as they made their way up the stairs. She laughed as Teddy's hair color changed to Weasley red. When they made it to her room, she sat Teddy down on the bed and opened the curtains to let the moonlight in. She loved falling asleep watching the weather outside her room. Teddy started to cry.

"Oh it's okay Teddy," she said scooping him up and carrying him to the window. She pulled her desk chair over to the window and sat with him on her lap watching the outside. It was snowing very lightly, as it always did on New Years, and the moon was a full moon. Before this finally registered with her Bill lightly knocked on her door.

"Hey little girl, Fleur and I are headed home. Full moon and all, I'd hate to ruin the night," Ginny gasped and looked at Teddy who hadn't stopped crying yet. She hugged the little boy to her.

"It's okay Teddy, its okay," she said. She wondered if Andromeda had more trouble with him on full moon nights than others. She stood up and set Teddy down on the bed for another moment so she could hug her brother.

"Okay big guy," she started. They had used these nicknames for each other since Ginny was a little toddler, "As long as you both come back tomorrow for the real party," she smiled. Every New Years day for as long as she could remember, Fred and George had always set off their latest Weasley Wheeze. Bill smiled softly.

"If there even is a party", he said sadly.

"There will be, even if I have to hex George a time or two. It'll be good for him," Ginny said. They all still missed Fred. It had only been eight months, but the pain still lingered. Ginny remembered how the twins' twentieth birthday party seemed like just yesterday.

" _Happy birthday boys," Ginny had said sadly. They'd been hiding out for a little over three weeks at Aunt Muriel's house and Ginny was dying to do something new. She had wanted to go to Shell Cottage to visit her brother and sister-in-law, but they had closed the floo networking there when they'd put up the Fidelus Charm._

 _"_ _Why dear sister, cheer up," Fred started._

 _"_ _Our birthday only comes once a year," said George who shot Fred one of their famous mischievous glances. Suddenly, Ginny watched as their latest invention shot around their mum in circles chanting:_

 _"_ _It's our twentieth birthday mum," in a child like voice. Mrs. Weasley laughed at the toy and bent down to pick it up. It was a tiny Weasel figurine that the moment that Mr. or Mrs. Weasley touched it, it erupted into a tiny blue screen. It was different memories that Fred and George had of each other that they had duplicated and put into this figure. The memories dated all the way back to when the twins were three, all the way until before the war started. Mrs. Weasley sobbed and told the twins that they should be_ receiving _gifts for their birthday, not_ giving _them. But the Twins simply said that they wanted nothing than what they had which was their family among them._

 _"_ _Well, there are a few things that're missing," George started as he looked at Fred._

 _"_ _All our brothers," Fred replied, nodding his head. Mrs. Weasley sobbed even harder and pulled them both in for a hug just before Ginny ducked out from in between them._

Ginny wondered if Mrs. Weasley and George still thought about that day.

"Bye little girl, we'll try to come over tomorrow," Bill said breaking Ginny out of her mind. She had nestled her head against his chest and held on to him tightly, and as her big brother, he'd held her close for several minutes as he used to do when she was younger.

"Bye Big Guy," she said holding back her tears. She watched her brother leave the room and then turned her attention to a still crying Teddy. She scooped him up and sat on the bed rocking him, and allowing her tears to fall freely with his.

Harry walked upstairs to Ginny's room at eleven thirty as she had asked. Teddy's crying had quieted about an hour ago and Harry wondered if they were both asleep. He quietly opened the door and saw Ginny sitting at the window holding a redheaded baby. He listened to her talk to the sleeping baby. She was talking about Fred, Remus, and Tonks. She was in the middle of a story about Fred again when she'd started crying. Harry couldn't help but to enter the room and bend down beside her. She still didn't notice him as she had her eyes closed. He touched her arm gently and she jumped. Teddy stirred but didn't wake.

"Can I take him?" he asked. She nodded her head and watched as Harry lifted their godson from her arms and gently placed him on her bed tucking her blankets in around him. When he was done he walked back over to her and offered her his hand.

"Come on, Andromeda will get him if he wakes," he said leading her out of the room. She stopped as he started down the stairs.

"I don't want to join them," she said. He saw that her face was blotched with red. She clearly had been crying.

"I wasn't taking you to join them," he said, "we're going outside." When they got to the kitchen, Andromeda was just leaving the room.

"We've left Teddy upstairs," Harry said as he and Ginny continued outside. He conjured some blankets that came flying down from Ron's room. He sat one on the snow-covered ground, just out of lights reach from the Burrow, and the others he wrapped around himself and Ginny. They sat there for a few minutes saying nothing, and Harry was the one who first broke the silence.

"It's going to be okay," he said.

"I know, but just to think, Fred didn't get to live but a month after turning twenty, and Remus and Tonks won't get to see their little boy grow up," she said leaning her head on his shoulder, "I can't help but to think, we made it to the New Year, and they didn't," she cried.

"I won't let Teddy have the childhood I had," Harry whispered, "If he had the same childhood, all my hard work would have been for nothing. I promise that he will grow up knowing who his parents are and how much they love him."

"Harry, there won't be any child, that will have anything but a great childhood," Ginny said. She knew that Teddy would have both her and Andromeda as mother figures, but Harry would be his only father figure. "You'll make Remus proud that he named you godfather." Harry reached up and wiped her tears.

"I hope so," he said, "I also know that Fred will be remembered by all of us too." Ginny sighed. They sat quietly watching the snow fall around them for a while.

"Can I interrupt?" a small female voice came from behind them. They both jumped and turned around. It was Audrey. "It's almost midnight, Mrs. Weasley wanted to know if you two were going to sit out here or come inside with everyone else." Ginny and Harry looked at each other. Ginny knew that Harry would be okay with either option. She knew he wasn't going to leave her side.

"I think we're going to stay out here for a while longer," Ginny said while she was still looking at Harry.

"Alright, come in when you're ready. I hope everything's okay." Audrey said. Ginny liked Audrey a lot, and she could tell that Audrey liked her as well. She was good for Percy and Ginny couldn't be happier for him.

"It will be," Ginny answered. She felt Harry squeeze her hand.

"Audrey, are they coming?" Percy shouted across the lawn.

"No, but I am," she replied.

"I just want you both to know I'm here if you need anything," Audrey said with a smile before she left to join Percy and everyone else.

"Two minutes!" Percy shouted to Ginny and Harry before he and Audrey closed the door behind them.

"Two minutes, that's all you've got," Harry said smiling at Ginny.

"All I've got? What are you talking about Mr. Potter?" Ginny said, a smile was playing on her own lips.

"You've got a minute and a half to cheer up. If you don't smile in that amount of time, then at midnight, I'm going to have to tickle you and wipe snow in your face instead of kissing you," Harry said. Ginny could see the sparkle in his green eyes. They heard the Weasleys and company start their count down from ten, and Ginny finally smiled.

"I think I'll take that kiss," she said.

"Good, I wasn't interested in tickling you anyways," Harry said, and as they heard the people inside scream "Happy New Year" He leaned over and kissed her as passionately as they'd kissed when Ginny told him she'd marry him.


	11. Moving Forward

**Chapter 11: Moving Forward**

Ginny rolled over in bed. She was at Grimmauld place, and Harry was sleeping soundly beside her. She wondered if she should wake him, but decided not to. It was only a little after nine, and they didn't have to be over at Andromeda's to get Teddy till eleven. They were taking Teddy out to give Andromeda some time to herself. They weren't quite sure what they were going to do with him, but Ginny knew that Harry would have a great time no matter what they did.

She climbed out of bed and crept her way down toward the kitchen where she found Kreacher cleaning dishes.

"Good morning Kreacher," she said. She wasn't sure if the house elf really liked her or not, but she wasn't going to be mean to him either way.

"Morning Mistress," Kreacher bowed, "Would you like breakfast? Kreacher is an excellent cook."

"I'm okay for now Kreacher. You should wait until Harry comes down. I wouldn't want to eat without him anyways," she replied with a smile. Maybe he did like her. If he didn't he was just putting up with her because he knew if he mistreated her Harry would kill him.

She was sitting on the couch when two owls came flying in through the window above the sitting room. They landed on either side of her. One she recognized as Luna's owl, and the other was a Hogwarts letter. She was rather curious why Hogwarts was sending her a letter in January. School didn't start back until September. She untied both letters and the Hogwarts owl took off while Luna's owl waited for a return reply.

Dear Miss Weasley,

As I am sure that you are aware, Hogwarts is planning on reopening to all in September. The staff and I want to offer the chance for those who didn't finish last year to finish before the school year starts again. If you wish to make up your sixth year classes and continue to your seventh year come September please let us know. We understand that you are of age, and you can drop your seventh year if you would like. This offer has been extended to every student that attended Hogwarts last year.

If you choose to accept, please send an owl back and let us know so that we can send you a schedule of your classes. I hope to hear from you soon,

Minevera McGonagall

Minevera McGonagall

Ginny thought about this. She didn't really want to go back to Hogwarts without Harry, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to continue her 7th year, but she knew she needed her NEWTS. This would be a wonderful option for her to be able to finish some of her education. She didn't dwell too long on it because she was curious as to what Luna's owl said, and she was wondering if Luna was going to accept the offer.

Ginny,

I'm sure that you got a letter from McGonagall wanting to know if you are going to accept the makeshift summer school option. I think that I'm going to accept it, and then I'm going to go to South America with my new boyfriend Rolf after our NEWTS in September. He likes to travel around and find new creatures! He's perfect. I really want you and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville to meet him as well. How are things with you and Harry, I heard that you two are back together again. When I stopped by to visit you, your mum said that you are staying at Harry's place these days. Where is he living now? Stop by and visit when you get the chance.

Luna.

Ginny laughed at Luna's enthusiasm about her new boyfriend. She was glad to know that she'd have at least one friend who would be taking classes with her since she herself was sure she was going to accept the offer. She looked over at the clock; it was nearing ten thirty. She got up and took a piece of parchment out of the drawer in the desk that sat in the corner.

Luna,

I don't have time to write a lengthy reply. Harry and I are supposed to go get Teddy at eleven, and Harry's still in bed. I'll write you again tonight after we drop Teddy off again. I just didn't want to send your owl back without a reply.

All is well with Harry and me, and I hope that all is well with you and your father. I'm glad to hear about your new boyfriend, can't wait to meet him! I promise I'll stop by and see you soon.

Ginny

When Luna's owl left, Ginny scooped up both of her letters and went upstairs to put them in her overnight bag before she decided to wake Harry. She hated to disturb him, as she knew that he'd had a rough night. He'd been up more than half of it tossing and turning.

"Harry, it's almost ten thirty, we promised Andromeda we'd get Teddy by eleven," Ginny said softly sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Five more minutes?" he asked, rolling over away from her.

"Now now Mr. Potter, your five minutes was up ten minutes ago," she said with a smile.

"Ginny, please," he asked as a muffle in his pillow.

"I would if you had another five minutes to waste, but you don't, so come on up," she said, she pounced on the bed.

"Okay, okay I'll get up," Harry said sitting up. Ginny handed him his glasses.

"Much better," he said. Ginny laughed at him and leaned over to kiss him.

"Hurry up, we don't have much time before we need to go get Teddy. Just get dressed, let's go get him, and then I'll watch him while you shower," Ginny said as Harry made his way to the bathroom.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Ten forty."

"Yeah, I like that plan. Andromeda won't be happy if we are late."

It took Ginny the remaining twenty minutes to get Harry to be ready to go. She didn't understand him. Usually things were the opposite, she took forever to get ready, and he was the one trying to get her out the door.

They arrived at the Tonks residence at exactly eleven. Harry knocked on the door and they heard Andromeda shout from within.

"Come in dearies!"

"Hey Andromeda, is Teddy ready?" Harry asked walking into the sitting room. Ginny stopped following him when she spotted the little blue-headed boy sitting in the kitchen. He was sitting on the floor trying to get into the cabinet, but Andromeda had muggle childproof locks on them so he couldn't open them.

"I'm afraid I don't know where Teddy is," Andromeda said nervously. Ginny knew Teddy had seen her when his hair turned as red as hers. He smiled and crawled toward her causing Ginny to laugh.

"Ginny, Teddy's gone missing," Harry stopped when he saw Ginny scoop him up off of the floor.

"He hasn't gone missing, he's just trying to get himself into trouble," Ginny laughed.

"There you are little one," Andromeda said taking Teddy from Ginny, "We've got to get you cleaned up so you can go play with them today," she said. Andromeda and Teddy disappeared up the stairs leaving Ginny and Harry alone in the kitchen. Ginny decided this was a good time as any to start telling her about her letter from Hogwarts.

"So Harry," she said making sure she had his attention.

"Yes?"

"I got a letter from McGonagall this morning, just before I woke you up."

"Oh really? How's Hogwarts coming along?"

"She didn't really say, but I'm assuming it's coming along nicely."

"Well then what was the letter about?"

"They're getting ready to open for a short term for us to make up some of our stuff from last year and giving us an option to finish early."

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed as he kissed her.

"Luna wrote me too. She wants to see us again sometime soon," Ginny smiled.

"Of course, we need to get everyone together," Harry said.

"Luna was also telling me in her letter that she's got a boyfriend who's into all the same things that she is. His name is Rolf."

"Whose name is Rolf?" Andromeda asked coming back into the room with Teddy who was now all ready to go.

"Our friend Luna's new boyfriend," Ginny replied.

"Oh, well, here you are," Andromeda said handing Teddy back to Ginny, "make sure you have him back by six. We usually have dinner about six thirty and he's off to bed around seven," Andromeda said.

"If it's anything like this morning, I'll bring him back by myself," Ginny rolled her eyes in Harry's direction.

"Don't worry Andromeda, we'll have him home on time," Harry chuckled at Ginny, and Andromeda laughed.

"Okay you three, have fun."


	12. A Day With Teddy

**Chapter 12: A Day with Teddy**

Somehow or another Ginny found herself sitting on the counter at George's shop. She was watching Harry and Teddy play with some of George's kid friendly toys, and laughing because Harry was just as amused as Teddy.

"Isn't that something," George came up behind his sister, "The Boy who saved the world, on the floor of my shop with a little tyke, playing with toys together," George grinned evilly.

"As long as no one who works for the profit shows up to take his picture, I think he's okay," Ginny smiled. George pulled a camera out from behind his back.

"You wouldn't,"

"Don't worry sis, they won't go to the profit, or the ministry. However, they'll make great pictures to show when everyone's 'round for lunch at the Burrow on Sunday," Ginny playfully smacked George.

"I didn't agree to or know about this," she said before hopping off the counter and walking away.

"Come on Harry, the kid doesn't need a broom. Andromeda will kill you," Ginny said. They were standing outside the Quidditch shop and Harry was telling Teddy that he wanted to get him a broom.

"Come on Ginny, please, Sirius got me one when I was a baby."

"First of all, how do you know that, and second of all, how old were you?" Harry hung his head.

"I found a letter and picture from my mum to Sirius sometime last year. It was thanking him for getting it for me for my first birthday," he mumbled.

"Maybe for his birthday then, he's only 9 months old," she replied.

"But Ginny!" Harry started. Ginny's glare shut him up pretty fast.

"Fine, Teddy, Aunt Ginny said no," he pouted at the little boy. Ginny laughed and reached out to take Teddy.

"He's trying to corrupt you Teddy," she said, and then laughed as his hair changed from black to red. "Let's go have lunch," Ginny said as they began walking again.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron to find Hannah Abbott behind the bar working with Tom, and Neville sitting at the bar watching her work.

"Hey Neville," Ginny said as she and the boys approached him.

"Hey Ginny, Harry, Teddy," Neville replied, "How are things?" Ginny smiled. She saw the way that Neville had been watching Hannah and she couldn't be happier for the pair.

"They're alright. Harry here is trying to corrupt our young Teddy here," she turned and smiled sweetly at Harry.

"Of course he would be!" Neville laughed, "I think he's just trying to share Teddy's childhood, since he never had one of his own," they all laughed at this. Hannah came over when she heard the group laughing.

"What's going on over here?" Hannah asked. "Hey Harry, Ginny, who's the little guy?" She couldn't believe how much he resembled Ginny with his hair. She began to speculate how Ginny and Harry had worked out having a kid in all the mess with the war. She couldn't remember Ginny looking pregnant.

"This is Teddy Lupin," Harry said, quickly eliminating Hannah's thoughts.

"As in Professor Lupin?" Hannah asked.

"His son," Harry replied.

"I never knew he had a son!" Hannah gushed, "I can't believe he's gone. He was one of my favorites."

"His wife, Nymphadora Tonks, died too," Ginny added sadly. "This little guy is living with his grandmother though, so he's in good hands," Ginny quickly added when she saw the look of pity cross Hannah's face.

"Can I hold him?" she asked. Ginny passed Teddy over the bar to her. When Hannah took him, his hair became the same sandy blonde color of hers.

"Oh, yeah, he's a metamorphous," Harry laughed as Hannah stared at the child in disbelief.

"Well Mr. Lupin, up close you sure look a lot like your father," Hannah smiled at Teddy.

"He's just as mischievous too, although, the metamorphous comes from his mum," Ginny spoke.

"Alright Hannah, enough chit chat. If you're going to do this, you gotta learn the regulars by name and by order," Tom said approaching the group, "go on, give the kid back," Tom smiled. Neville was the one who reached out and took Teddy from her. Teddy's hair became the same shade as Neville's.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Weasley, what can we do for you today?" Tom asked after watching to see Hannah busy herself.

"We're just passing through today Tom," Harry said.

"We're riskily headed into muggle London with this little tyke," Ginny laughed.

"It's hard to have a metamorphous on your hands," Tom looked at Neville who was happily bouncing Teddy.

"He only changes his hair when someone holds him, Harry here is going to get him a muggle stroller so we can put him in that and push him around so that his hair doesn't change while we are out," Ginny smiled. Teddy began to fuss in Neville's arms.

"Come on Teddy, lets go get some lunch," Harry said taking the now black headed boy.

After their adventures in muggle London, they decided to go back to Grimmauld Place. They left Teddy asleep in the stroller. The kid looked comfortable and Harry didn't want to further disturb him. Harry sat down on the couch, and Ginny plopped herself in his lap. It was only a little after five, and they still had about another hour left before they had to return Teddy to Andromeda.

"So," Harry began, "What were you telling me this morning about Hogwarts?" he asked.

"They're allowing us to take classes in the spring to catch up on what we missed, and then I'll be able to take my N.E.W.T.S in August just before everyone returns. I can then either stay and take my seventh year, or I can drop out at that point," she explained. "I figure I'll need my N.E.W.T.S if I want to do something with my life after the Harpies, so I'll do that and then drop my seventh year. Hogwarts just won't be the same without you, Ron, and Hermione. Plus. I don't think that it'll be as easy as Gwen thinks to play for them and be in school at the same time," she said.

"That's great, and it all works out in the end" Harry kissed her.

"I don't see why it wouldn't, and speaking of Pro Quidditch, my first game is this Saturday. We're playing Puddlemere United," she smiled.

"Oliver Wood's team?" Ginny nodded her head.

"He'll probably be surprised to see me out there," she said. "It'll be fun to play against him instead of with him," she laughed.

"I'm sure he won't be happy when you score though," Harry laughed too. Their laughter was just loud enough that it woke Teddy.

His hair turned to its normal shade of blue as he looked around at the room. He saw Ginny and Harry sitting on the couch laughing, but he was strapped into this strange, unfamiliar, seat, and he wanted out. He leaned forward in an attempt to get out, and started screaming when he realized he couldn't.

"Oh Teddy," Ginny laughed as she unfastened him and sat on the floor. Harry wasn't being much help, he too was laughing, as they had both seen Teddy's attempt of escape.

Teddy's hair changed from blue to red as Ginny sat there rocking him. When her laugher and his crying had subdued, she pulled him away from her, set him on his feet and held his hands so he could balance. He hadn't quite started to walk yet, but his favorite thing to do was crawl all over the house in attempt to hide from Andromeda.

"Come here Teddy," Harry said as he sat down in the floor across from Ginny. He reached one hand in his direction while Ginny turned him and pointed him toward Harry.

"Go on, you can do it big guy. Just one foot in front of the other," Ginny coaxed him.

"Come on," Teddy took one step forward still holding onto Ginny's hand. She pulled her hands out of his and rested them on his waist.

"I've got you," she said as Teddy looked at her frantically, "reach out for Uncle Harry's hand."

Teddy took another step and the fell. He sat there between them, and then decided to crawl over to Harry. Harry laughed as he scooped his godson up in his lap. Teddy sat there, playing with the ring on Harry's hand until he noticed Kreacher, dusting the table beside the fireplace. He crawled out of Harry's lap headed in Kreacher's direction.

"Hey little man, where are you headed?" Harry asked. Ginny laughed at the expression on Harry's face. Harry obviously hadn't expected Teddy to go anywhere.

Teddy continued on until he reached Kreacher. He sat down sticking his thumb in his mouth and watched the elf.

"Gah! Icky dirty babies!" Kreacher screamed. This scared Teddy, and caused him to bite down on his thumb harder than he meant to. Kreacher ran across the room leaving Teddy crying, and Ginny and Harry laughing once more. This time however, it was Harry who comforted Teddy.

"It's okay Teddy, Kreacher's just not used to babies," he told the boy, "Sorry Kreacher, I wasn't aware that he was going for you or I would have stopped him," Harry said.

"Its ten minutes till six, we'd better take him back," she said. She looked at Harry and Teddy sitting there together. She loved them both so dearly.

"I've had fun little man," he said.

"I know, me too, I don't want take him back either," Ginny commented moving to sit next to them. They sat there for a moment in silence, neither Ginny nor Harry wanted to move and go anywhere. Ginny sighed.

"Come on," she said standing up and reaching her hand toward Harry.

They knocked on the door of the house and waited for Andromeda to come let them in. It was exactly six.

"You could come a little early, instead of right on time," Andromeda joked as she opened the door, "would you two like to stay for dinner?" she asked leading them into the sitting room where Harry placed Teddy in the floor so he could crawl around and do as he pleased. Harry looked at Ginny and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, we'll stay," Ginny said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Harry asked.

"You can help me in the kitchen or you can play with Teddy a while longer," she said smiling as Teddy crawled over to Ginny and climbed up her leg so he was standing on his own two feet.

"I don't imagine it'll be long before he starts to walk" Andromeda said. Teddy's hair changed from red to blue, as he hesitantly let go of Ginny's leg. Harry squatted down and reached his hands toward the blue-headed boy.

"Come here Teddy, you can do it," Harry said. Teddy placed his hand close to Ginny's leg as he took one step forward. He wobbled a bit but didn't fall.

"You can do it." He took a second step and fell into Ginny's leg.

"Well he certainly is trying," Andromeda said, "It's easier when you've got more than one person teaching them. It took both Ted and I to finally coax Dora into walking. He's so much like her that sometimes, I just have to stop, watch him, and occasionally cry. I miss them all so much. I'm glad that I have Teddy," Andromeda said sadly. Hearing his name he crawled over to her. She bent down and scooped him up.

"Did you have fun today?" she asked as she hugged him.

"Why don't you stay here and play with Uncle Harry while Aunt Ginny helps me in the kitchen," she said handing Teddy. Ginny kissed Harry and Teddy on the cheek before following Andromeda to the kitchen.

"So, I heard you saying something about Hogwarts this morning," Andromeda said as Ginny walked in behind her.

"Yeah, I got a letter saying that they want to offer some classes in the spring so I can take my N.E.W.T.S in August," she said.

"What about your seventh year?"

"I'm dropping out." Andromeda stopped and looked at Ginny.

"Why would you do that dear girl?" she asked bewildered.

"I've taken on a job with the Holly Head Harpies to play professional Quidditch." She smiled.

"Oh Ginny dear, congratulations," Andromeda hugged her.

"Thanks, my first game is this Saturday," Ginny said.

Soon, dinner was ready and they were all sitting around the table to eat. Teddy wasn't quite old enough to eat real food yet, he was still eating the mushy baby food. Harry sat and fed him as they all sat around talking and laughing. Ginny told Andromeda about the stroller and the incident with Kreacher, and Andromeda too laughed. They talked about their day, and Ginny told her about Quidditch.

"I can't wait to see you play this weekend," Andromeda said, "Quidditch really isn't my thing, but the Harpies are my favorite team," she smiled.

"They've always been my favorite too," Ginny smiled, "I'm really excited to be playing with them. It's been my dream since I was a little girl."

"What are you going to do with your career Harry?" Andromeda asked.

"I start Auror training at the end of the month," he replied.

"That sounds fabulous. You'll be a great Auror." They talked until they were finished eating.

"Alright little Teddy, time for bed. Harry, would you like to put him to bed?" Andromeda asked. Harry nodded his head. He lifted Teddy from the highchair.

"Night night Teddy, I had fun today." Ginny said standing up. She walked over and kissed him on the head. Harry took Teddy upstairs to his room.

"Next time, we'll see if grandma will let us have you over night," Harry said placing Teddy in the crib. "Lie down, close your eyes now. You've had a long day." Teddy lay there and watched Harry. He covered Teddy up, and kissed his cheek. Teddy held out his hand for Harry to hold. Harry held his hand until he turned over, stuck his thumb in his mouth and went to sleep.

"Thanks for having us for dinner, and thanks for letting us take Teddy out. It was a lot of fun," Harry said as he and Ginny were putting their cloaks on.

"It was no problem dears. I'll see you on Saturday," she smiled, "Good luck."

"Thanks," Ginny smiled back, "maybe once I'm famous you can have my autograph." Ginny joked. They said their goodbyes and apparated back to Grimmauld place.

"I really had a lot of fun," Ginny said as she leaned into Harry who hugged her tightly.

"I did too. I told Teddy next time, we'll have to get him for an overnight stay."

"That would be fun," Ginny laughed. Hand in hand they made their way up to Harry's room and climbed in bed.

"Goodnight Harry, I love you," Ginny said.

"Goodnight, I love you too," he replied and leaned over to kiss her.


	13. The Big Game

**Chapter 13: The Big Game:**

Ginny walked into the changing rooms at the pitch. She was the last to arrive, and arrived right on time. She cursed Harry for making her almost late.

"Weasley! Potter hold you hostage again?" Gwen asked, and then immediately wished she hadn't when Ginny glared at her.

"It's been a bad morning," Ginny spat through her teeth.

"You alright? Anything we can do?" Demeltza asked.

"No. Let's just get this game started. I need to take my anger out on something," Ginny said.

She and Harry had gotten into a fight. This was probably the worst fight they'd ever had. Ginny had spent the night with him as she had taken to doing, but when they woke up, he'd messed everything up.

He'd waken her up late, he'd forgotten she had her game today, and he moved her stuff causing her to go wandering around for it. She was sure he hadn't been thinking clearly, but still, this was her first game. This was important and he really screwed up.

They also spent half the morning yelling at each other for any reason they could think of. It almost reminded her of Ron and Hermione when they fought.

"Uh, Ginny? You might want your robes," Abby called after watching Ginny grab her broom. Ginny looked down.

"That might help," she said.

When she was changed and everyone was ready, the team headed out to wait to be called to fly. The announcer was none other than Lee Jordan, who had enjoyed commentating so much while he was at Hogwarts he applied for the position to commentate for the pro league.

"This is it ladies," Gwen said as they approached the stadium. As they were called, they flew out.

"Here are your Harpies!" Lee shouted, "Captain Gwenog Jones," Gwen flew out and flashed her famous Harpie smile.

"Her fellow Chasers are the returning Demeltza Robins, and a new addition Ginny Weasley!" Together Demeltza and Ginny flew out and circled the pitch. Ginny listened as Lee called out the rest of her team.

"Up next are our Beaters. The returning Charlotte Rene and a new addition Abigail Williams!" Together they also flew out and circled the pitch.

"Lastly, there's our returning Keeper Katie Smith, and our new Seeker Carmen Wallner!" The crowd went wild.

At this point, most of Ginny's anger was replaced with excitement. She listened as the Puddlemere team was called.

Gwen flew down to the center to greet and shake hands with the Puddlemere Captain. Ginny spotted Oliver Wood at his post and she smiled at him.

Harry sat in the crowd with The Weasleys', Hermione, Andromeda, and Teddy. He knew he'd messed up this morning. He knew Ginny was beyond furious. She yelled at him for not waking her up on time. She yelled at him because it slipped his mind that this was game day. She yelled at him because he'd moved her stuff so that Kreacher wouldn't mess with it. She yelled at him for getting in her way as he was trying to be helpful. They had fought over everything this morning. He felt awful for ruining the morning, but he was hopeful that the game would take her mind off of their fight and they could make up later.

As the teams began to be called, Harry watched to see if Ginny would scan the crowd for him. She didn't. Instead, he watched her smile at Oliver Wood.

"She must be incredibly mad at me," Harry said to no one in particular. Hermione was sitting on his left next to Ron and the rest of the Weasleys', and Andromeda was sitting on his right bouncing Teddy.

"She'll come around dear. Wait until they win," Andromeda said confidently.

"I messed everything up though. I've never seen her so angry," he whined and then put his face in his hands.

"Say Teddy, why don't we cheer Uncle Harry up?" Andromeda said placing him on the ground. She helped him stumble over to Harry and he grabbed onto his knees. His hair turned Harry's shade of black and his pale blue eyes locked onto Harry's green ones the moment Harry looked up.

"Hey Ted," he smiled weakly and picked him up. Teddy snuggled into Harry's lap as Lee announced the start of the game.

The game had started, the quaffle released, and Demeltza was closest to the ball. She charged after it. The Puddlemere beaters sent bludgers in Ginny's direction. Being new meant being picked on first. Ginny swiftly dodged them and followed behind Charlotte for a while. For a good twenty minutes into the game, neither team scored on the other.

At the twenty-two minute mark, Gwen was in control of the quaffle. She tactfully passed it over the opposing team's heads to Ginny who was closest to the goal. Ginny faked like she was going to throw it through the right hoop, but when Oliver went to defend it, she threw it to the left.

"Ten points for the Harpies!" Lee shouted, "Perfect team work ladies." Demeltza and a Puddlemere chaser were neck in neck for retrieving the falling quaffle, but when Dem saw a bludger headed their direction she swerved and watched the other player get hit.

"Streetman takes a nasty blow out," Lee shouted as Demeltza made a bee-line for the quaffle.

As the hour mark passed, the score was thirty-twenty. Carmen had been watching the Puddlemere seeker and trying not to get hit by bludgers. She finally saw the snitch just above the Harpies goal post, but the throw the other team off she took off toward the Puddlemere goal. She wanted to give her teammates a little more time to score. When the Puddlemere seeker realized she'd faked him he flew the other direction. She turned back to see the snitch still on that end of the field.

"The Harpies seeker has tried to lead the Puddlemere seeker on," Lee shouted.

Ginny actually missed the days when Lee used to get screamed at by Professor McGonagall for being biased when Gryffindor played.

She, along with Gwen and Demeltza scored three more goals, giving them a sixty to twenty score, before Carmen took off after the snitch she'd been following.

This time however, the Puddlemere seeker saw it too. They were side by side, until the snitch flew to their left, just in Carmen's arm reach. By this point, the game had lasted an hour and twenty-seven minutes, and Ginny had completely forgotten she was mad at Harry.

The entire game Harry had been mostly watching Ginny. She'd looked his direction twice, eyes shining, but he didn't think she'd seen him.

He watched her perfect teamwork with Demeltza and Gwen and watched her relax and get into her game. When the Harpies won, he watched her hug Carmen and celebrate with her team before she turned and made contact with him. She had seen him several times throughout the game but hadn't wanted to make eye contact.

"I love you," she mouthed. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed back. She signaled for him to meet her in the changing rooms and then followed her team to the ground.

Of course Andromeda had seen this entire scene and she smiled at Harry.

"I told you she'd come around after they won."

"Thank you," he said as he handed the now sleeping Teddy to her.

"Good luck boy. Ted and I are headed back to the Burrow. I'm sure Molly will want to throw her baby girl a party," she smiled, "We'll see you there" she watched him walk off to attempt to meet his fiancé.

When she saw him close enough she left her team and ran into his arms. He held her tightly before they said anything.

"I'm sorry Ginny," he mumbled into her hair.

"I'm sorry too. I don't know why I was so upset this morning."

"Well don't expect me to know either," he joked. She pulled back enough to look into his eyes.

"Congratulations on your first win," he said proudly. She smiled.

"I love you," she said leaning in to kiss him. They were lost in their kiss until Demeltza interrupted them.

"Come on Gin, bring him with you if you must," she said trying to pull Ginny away from Harry.

"Why? I don't want to," she smiled.

"Fine, have it your way. It's not like you really wanted the trophy they're going to present us with," Ginny laughed and then sighed as she pulled away keeping nothing but Harry's hand.

When they got to the center field, the Puddlemere chasers came up to her.

"Good game for a rookie," one of them said.

"Hello Harry, Ginny," Oliver Wood interrupted, "Good game Ginny, I'm glad I played w _ith_ you at school and not against you," he said shaking her hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." The first chaser said. "Harry Potter?" he looked at Ginny and Harry's linked hands.

"Yes, that would be me," Harry smiled, "You must be Peter Watson," he extended his other hand for Peter to shake. Ginny and the rest of the Harpies giggled at Peter.

"Picture time Weasley, glad to say you and the fiancé have made up, but let's go," Gwen said looking directly at Peter. Peter's mouth dropped open as he looked at Ginny's left hand, the one that was linked with Harry's.

"Gwen!" Ginny whisper yelled. No one was supposed to know they were engaged yet. Gwen laughed as she dragged the pair away from the gaping Puddlemere players.

"Sorry Gin, I _had_ to do it for his reaction. You have to admit you found it funny too, and besides, it's not like you're trying to hide it," she smiled as she pointed to the ring. "Alright Potter, go on. You can have her back and make up more after the photo shoot when there aren't a million fans watching," she walked away leaving them standing together.

"Now that we've apologized for this morning, I love you," she said as she wrapped her arms around her forgetting everything and everyone else.

"I love you too," he said, "I guess I'm going to go join everyone at the Burrow. See you then?"

"Of course, I bet mum and George have got this ridiculous party planned for me now," she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Weasley lets go," Gwen shouted in her captain's voice. This was the voice that meant business.

"I'll see you later," she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him gently before taking off across the field to her awaiting team. Harry watched for a few minutes before he heard a voice behind him.

"I told you so," Andromeda said.

"Yes, you did. I thought you'd already left though," he replied smiling.

"I wanted to see what would happen," she smiled as Teddy reached out to Harry. He had awoken with all the noise. Harry reached out and took him back

"Lets head on, I'm sure the Weasley's are waiting on us."


	14. Sunday Brunch

1/31/18 - this is it, this is all I have.  
I have to admit that I have lost a lot of my inner Potter nerd since writing this story and I'm not super sure how well that would translate for me to continue this.

I do think that I will continue this, but I make no promises. Please enjoy, leave me reviews, send me messages, I'll be in touch :)

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Sunday Brunch**

Ginny and Harry spent the night at the Burrow, as did Hermione. When Harry awoke before Ginny, a little before noon, he crept up the stairs to Ron's room. It had been a while since he'd spent any time with his two best friends.

"Oh come on Ron, please," Harry heard Hermione begging.

"No Mione, it's a surprise, Valentines Day isn't until tomorrow," Ron said

"I won't be able to see you tomorrow. I have to help my parents pack."

"Why? It'll be the last valentines day that I'll be able to spend with you though!" Ron cried.

"Don't do this Ron."

"I'm not doing anything except begging you to stay!"

"I have to go; at least for a little while. We spent a whole year running around saving the wizarding world, and now its over. You have your family back and I just want a little time with mine."

"What about us Hermione?" Hermione didn't say anything. Harry was starting to think he should leave but Ron spoke again.

"Don't cry Mione. I love you. You're right I have my family back, I don't have anything to worry about; except losing you," Ron sighed loudly and Harry heard him cross the room.

"I don't want you to leave me. I know I left you once, but you ask Bill, I was a wreck. I promised myself I'd never leave you again, and I would be breaking that promise if I let you leave." The stairs creaked behind Harry. It was Ginny. She had a questioning look on her face. Harry put her finger to his lips as she joined him on the landing. Ron went on.

"I can't do this. I told myself I'd wait but you're making this impossible. Stop crying please?" he said.

"First of all," she started, sniffling, "that's the first time you said you love me, second, I'm being so unfair to you aren't I? You're right, I don't have to go, but Ron, I really need to go, it would be even more unfair if I asked you to come too."

"Come on Harry, let's go," Ginny whispered pulling on his hand.

"I want to know how he figures this out. This is what we were talking about after Bill un-hexed me that day at Grimmauld Place," Ginny sighed. "They're my best friends Ginny, I have to know."

"Hermione, you know I love you," they heard Ron say.

"Yes, but you've not said it before now," she sniffed.

"Well, I love you Hermione Granger," he said again, "why can't you try talking your parents into staying here? I'm sure dad would love to get to know them, and technically you're already family."

"Yes, but I'm not actually part of your family. My parents don't belong in this world and we both know it," Ron sighed loudly as if Hermione were missing the bigger idea, and of course, she was.

"Hermione, you are completely insane. I will follow you to the end of the earth if I have to. I know that you're not part of the family," he paused, "But you could be if you'll marry me." Ginny and Hermione gasped together. Harry and Ginny heard Hermione start to sob. Harry simply smiled. His best friend had done something right for once, without letting the girl of his dreams escape him again.

"Come on, I'll find out if she decides to stay later," Ginny too was crying by the time they made it back to her room.

"That was probably the sweetest and smartest thing he's ever done. She better say yes. We're all going to be a big family!" she gushed throwing her arms around Harry. Harry chuckled at his own fiancés excitement.

"I'm sure she will. We have to act surprised though. We can't let on that we were listening in this morning.

"No, we can't," she giggled, "Harry I'm so excited!"

"What would we be excited about dear sister?" George asked as he came into her room.

"You'll find out later," Ginny smiled.

"Oh, you mean something other than Harry and Teddy has caught your attention?" George grinned evilly.

"George!"

"Hey, you said you didn't see anything, remember?"

"What are you two going on about?" Harry asked looking back and forth between brother and sister.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Ginny said blushing and looking down. _If he takes those pictures anywhere but here I'm going to murder him_ she thought.

"Oh, you'll see," George sang and left the room, wearing his famous evil grin.

"It's not my fault. Nothing stops George when he gets started. I'm just glad that he's come around to be George again," Ginny said.

"He isn't really better yet though," Harry commented remembering what he witnessed two nights ago.

 _"_ _Come on George, no more drinks," Percy shouted over the music. Harry was in the area and decided to stop by and have a few drinks himself before going home for the night. He had just come from seeing Ginny and having dinner at the Burrow._

 _"_ _No, I need more," George shouted back._

 _"_ _George, this isn't good for you."_

 _"_ _I don't care! It isn't worth it without Fred," Harry saw Percy flinch, as did George, "It's all your fault you great git!"_

 _"_ _This isn't you. Stop it," Percy pleaded as he grabbed the drink from George's hand. Now empty-handed, George took this chance to swing a fist at his older brother._

 _"_ _It's all your fault, bugger off, leave me alone," Percy took the hit and kept standing there. George was crying, and Percy seemed to have known he'd calm down enough to be dragged out of there soon._

 _"_ _I know George, it is all my fault." Percy said sadly. "You know I'd have saved him if I could."_

 _"_ _Its. All. Your. Fault!" George screamed and then he sank to the floor. It was then that Percy cast a charm on him to make him light enough to pick up and carry out._

"Earth to Harry," Ginny waved her hand in front of his face.

"What were you and George talking about?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about it. He better behave though, I doubt mum will stop him of course. He hasn't been this happy in forever." Ginny sighed and crossed the room to her bed.

"You're not telling me what I want to know," he too crossed the room, but he stood in front of her. He looked down and pulled her chin up so that their eyes met.

"Ginny, Harry!" Hermione picked that moment to burst into the room. She saw them jump. "Oh! I'm sorry" she blushed and stepped back a bit from the room.

"It's okay," Ginny said before she turned her eyes to Hermione.

Hermione blushed even more, "Lunch is almost ready. Mrs. Weasley wants help setting up."

"Mione, don't let mum hear that, she's going to insist you call her mum now you know." Rom came up behind her and pulled her close. She sighed, but smiled at him. Ginny and Harry both looked toward Hermione's left hand, sure enough, there was a ring. It wasn't anything fancy, it was simple, something Ron knew Hermione would like.

"You two should come down and help now," she said as she turned and left the room, Ron following behind her.

"Did you see it!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry laughed.

"Yes dear, I did. Our two best friends are going to be married," he smiled brightly, "We'd better head down." Ginny smiled brightly too. Ron was right about something else, once you were engaged to a Weasley, Mrs. Weasley insisted you call her "mum". It made it more official that way.

They all busied themselves with setting up the tables outside. For Valentines weekend, it was really nice and warm.

"Thank you dearies, it looks nice," Mrs. Weasley said following the levitating dishes out the door.

When they were all sitting down to eat George stood up. Ginny shot him a death glare.

"I have something I'd like to show you all," he flashed his evil grin again. His grin turned down for a moment when he said, "this would be better if dear Freddie was still here, but he's not, and he wouldn't want me to stop pulling one over on you all anyways," his grin returned as he pulled out a package locking eyes with Ginny.

"Dearest sister, you should open this," he attempted to hand it to her, but she didn't take it.

"No, you put those away before I hex you George Weasley," she said. George shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, Ms. Andromeda, Harry, would either of you like to open my lovely package?" Ginny went for her wand, but Harry stopped her.

"What is it going to do when we open it?" Andromeda asked surprised that the young Weasley would try to "pull one over" on her. "I'm not really interested in being the joke of the day."

"Oh you won't be," George reassured her, "It's harmless right Ginny? Well, I could always send these off to the prophet, but no one wants that."

"What's the big deal?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Oh, just some cute pictures. Honestly." George was having much more fun than he thought he would. Ginny was upset at her brother, but would much rather him tease Harry here. She figured maybe one day Harry and Teddy would love the pictures. However, she was upset that he had invaded on their moment and was now making fun with it. She got up and went inside the house.

Harry watched her walk away. He would have gone after her, but first he wanted to see why she was so upset.

"Let me have it," he said.

"If you're sure," George smiled as he handed Harry the package. Harry held it away from him as he opened it. When he was sure it was safe, he pulled the pictures out and looked at the top one.

It was of him and Teddy sitting in the floor of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes playing with some of the joke toys at the shop. Harry looked just as entertained as Teddy did, as they were both laughing and rolling about on the floor. He laughed as he looked through them, knowing he and Teddy would treasure them one day, and he couldn't think of why Ginny would be so upset. When he finished looking at all of them, he passed them on to Andromeda and went after Ginny. It was then that he realized that George had ruined a special moment for her and had attempted to blackmail her at the same time. Her options had been to let him tease Harry at the Burrow with family, or let send them off to the prophet, where Harry would be made a fool.

He climbed the stairs to Ginny's room only to find the door locked.

"Ginny, it's me, open up," he said as he tried to open the locked door.

"Go away," she said from within. He tried alohomora to unlock it, but Ginny had known better than to just simply lock it without the use of magic.

"Please let me in?" he asked.

"No." This left him one choice. He didn't like this option, but he wasn't going to let a locked door keep him from Ginny. He imagined himself on the other side of the door and apparated into her room.

She was standing by the window watching her family below. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Go away," she whispered trying not to cry. She never cried, especially not over something so stupid. In fact, even she wasn't sure why she was mad anymore. She had watched Harry and the rest of them laugh over the pictures, and she had to admit, they had been pretty funny.

"No, I think I'll stay right here," he slowly took her wand from her pocket so she wouldn't attempt to use it against him. "I understand why that upset you," he said.

"You do?"

"It was a special moment for you; for us. Don't tell me you don't feel that magical pull when we're together with Teddy," he said softly, kissing her cheek. "George also blackmailed you though didn't he?" Ginny thought about this for a moment. She loved watching Harry when he played with Teddy. She loved how his eyes lit up as he got to experience giving a love he never received. She also hated that she let her brother get under her skin with empty threats to send the photos off. She should have known better.

"Don't worry love, I thought they were cute. I know that Teddy will love them one day. You know as well as the rest of them that I never even dreamed of having the childhood the rest of you had," he turned her so she was facing him.

"It's no big deal," he rested his forehead against hers.

"I know, it just seems like it," she said trying not to look him in the eyes. She knew the moment she did, he'd lose her focus

"It's okay Ginny. It really is. Don't let it bother you anymore," she sighed and he took this opportunity to close the distance between them and kissed her. She wasn't sure what was more dangerous, his eyes, or his kisses.

After a moment or two, they broke apart. "We should get back down there before they miss us too much," Harry said still holding her close.

"We should, shouldn't we?" she smiled, "I don't know that I want to anymore," she said reaching up to kiss him again. If she had her way about it, they would spend all their time alone together, but unfortunately, life wasn't always up to her.

"They're going to want to make sure we didn't run away to sleep together," he said, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I know, I know, maybe we should though," Ginny smiled.

"We want to be there when Ron and Hermione tell everyone of their engagement," he said. She finally pulled back and sighed.

"This is true. I don't want to miss that," she smiled and took his hand. Together they headed back outside.

Everyone had finished eating, and Mrs. Weasley was bringing out desert.

"We were about to come after you," Hermione said as Ginny and Harry sat down.

"Yeah, but they didn't want to interrupt anything," George said shooting Ginny a wink. Ginny reached for her wand, and realized it was gone. Harry saw her panic. He handed it back to her.

"Didn't think you needed it," he whispered.

"George, leave your sister alone," Mr. Weasley spoke up. They all sat in an unusual silence as they finished their desert. When Mrs. Weasley got up to begin to clear off the plates Ron too stood up.

"I've got it dear, sit back down," she said to her youngest son.

"Actually mum, Hermione and I would like to share something," he said smiling at Hermione.

"Well alright then,"

"We are going to get married!" he smiled brightly. Cheers erupted.

Congratulations were made and the Weasley boys patted Ron on the back. Fleur stood and gave Hermione a hug, as did Ginny.

"That's so exciting!" Mrs. Weasley gushed as she wrapped Hermione in one of her bone crushing hugs.

Later on that day they were all lounging around the burrow. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting up in Ron's attic room like the old days.

"So, now that you're engaged, what are you going to do about your parents Hermione?" Harry asked. She hung her head.

"Well, I have to talk to them and tell them first," she started, "I don't know about anything else though. I'm going to try to talk them into staying here in London instead of going back to Australia. If that doesn't work, I'd still like to go with them to help them get settled, but I'm going to let them stay without me," she said sadly. "They just don't belong here. The war was too much for them to handle, and they aren't very happy that I sent them away to start with. They understand I've found my place here."

"You could try to get them to befriend mum and dad," Ron said. He too was hoping that the Grangers would stay in London and not move back. He hated feeling like he had made her choose him over them and he knew how hard this was for her.

"My mum and dad are rather stubborn sometimes," Hermione sighed.

"Whatever happens, it'll be okay," Ginny smiled, "we will all be here to support you," Hermione smiled.

"I know. It's really exciting that we're all going to be one big family. It's almost like those Muggle fairy tales, but different since none of them had a family of red heads, and a boy who save the world involved," she smiled as she reached over and messed up Ron's hair. Ginny and Harry laughed.

"Don't forget, it probably didn't include the brown haired know-it-all that helped save the world and the family of red heads somehow managed to fall in love with," Ron said playfully shoving Hermione's hand away.


End file.
